Le Fardeau d'un Guerrier
by Nelio
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION C'est une reprise de "Le Repos du Guerrier" de Nemunas ! Lisez-le avant ! Sinon: placé dans évolution sans trop tenir compte de leur scénario. William va apprendre à ses dépends que tout vouloir porter sur ses épaules est dangereux. Mais peut-être qu'il y gagnera au change... Détails en début du 1er chapitre ! Fic complète !
1. Effet Miroir

Hello ! Alors revoilà le pitch: si vous n'avez pas lu Le Repos du Guerrier de Nemunas, ben faites-le. J'ai eu son autorisation pour reprendre son histoire et la réécrire différemment, et vous allez très vite comprendre l'idée. Très simple (adieu l'originalité) mais sympa ! De la même façon si ça vous inspire un nouveau remix, demandez-lui ! (tenez-moi au courant aussi ça m'intéresse XD) Je n'ai qu'un seul gros échec à déplorer dans cette fic: je n'ai pas réussi à faire aussi rapide que Nemunas. Je m'étale trop. Mais on va faire avec. Et si vous retrouvez la même structure et parfois des paragraphes très ressemblants, c'est fait exprès !

Après, si vous voulez VRAIMENT un résumé - et donc un spoil... qui sera en plus un quasi copié-collé du premier résumé, ben voilà: "Après une énième attaque de Xana, William, battu par un spectre, est envoyé à l'hôpital. Cette fois, le retour vers le passé ne peut les tirer d'affaire ni sortir William du coma. Ce qui angoisse particulièrement Ulrich qui s'interroge sur ses sentiments."

P.S; la fic est TERMINEE ! Je posterai chaque semaine (sauf erreur de ma part) mais si je reçois une review, je poste direct (enfin, direct après relecture XP)  
P.S: la review de mon pote Flavien c'est de la triche X)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Effet-Miroir

Le jeune homme s'enhardit de quelques pirouettes pour esquiver les tirs d'un blok apparemment déterminé à le rayer de la carte. Il fonça droit sur lui et, galopant souplement, se retrouva perché dessus. Lui tirer dans l'œil n'en fut que plus facile. D'un bond évidemment félin, il échappa à l'explosion. Il n'eut pas pour autant l'occasion de toucher terre: un autre tir le faucha en plein vol. Il fut dévirtualisé sur le coup.

« Ulrich, Odd est hors-jeu ! Tu es le dernier à pouvoir désactiver la tour maintenant !

\- Roger ! » rendit Ulrich, sans quitter des yeux ses propres adversaires.

"Non, pas Roger, lui c'est Jerem' !" aurait sans doute dit Odd s'il n'était pas en train de se faire rematérialiser, songea Aelita avec un demi-sourire, confiante.

D'ailleurs, Ulrich partit promptement réaliser leurs souhaits, quittant son abri avec la vélocité qui le caractérisait, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour se débarrasser de l'un des deux bloks lui barrant la route. Ne laissant pas le temps au second de se retourner, il l'empala sur ses deux lames.

« Ulrich, à cinq heures ! » l'avertit la voix lointaine de Jérémie.

Ayant presque aussitôt entendu le bruit du tir laser, il se fia à la Jérémie et plongea sur le côté. Puis il fit face à ce Frelion un tantinet intelligent qui avait réussi à cueillir Odd au vol.

« Et toi ? Ça te tente pas, le Valhalla ? »

Mais le monstre ne devait avoir que des notions très réduites de la mythologie nordique (Ulrich aussi d'ailleurs) aussi il tenta simplement de lui tirer dans la tête. Ulrich leva son sabre avec platitude, retournant le tir à son envoyeur.

« Impeccable ! le gratifia Jérémie. Maintenant, fonce à la tour !

\- À ton service ! Super sprint ! »

La distance ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, la tour se dressant fièrement aux pieds du samouraï qui ralentit à peine avant de passer de la lumière à l'obscurité. Il n'attendit pas plus pour s'élever et aller entrer le code Lyokô.

« C'est fait, Jérémie ! le prévint-il avec une certaine satisfaction en voyant la tour comme endormie.

\- Parfait. Je te ramène. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Ulrich quittait la tour pour sortir par le scanner, fatigué.

« Alors ? Ça va, le grabataire ? l'accueillit Odd.

\- C'est ça, fais le malin ! »

Il imaginait sans peine qu'Odd avait eu les mêmes sensations en quittant Lyokô. Et puis il n'allait pas le taquiner alors que lui s'était fait jeter dehors par un Frelion ! Ensemble, ils retrouvèrent Aelita, Yumi et bien sûr Jérémie au labo, qui dressa le bilan plutôt banal de leur journée.

« Vous avez l'air de retrouver vos marques, d'ailleurs. Les monstres tiennent beaucoup moins longtemps.

\- Tu m'étonnes. C'est pas évident de reprendre le coup de main du premier coup… décrivit Yumi.

\- Mais c'est comme le vélo, compléta Odd. Une fois que t'as appris, c'est pour la vie !

\- Ouais ben j'espère que Xana le prendra pas au mot, grommela Ulrich. C'est pas vraiment la perspective d'avenir que j'imaginais. »

Avant qu'Odd ne puisse rebondir dessus, ils s'interrogèrent sur le geste de Jérémie, sortant son téléphone portable – d'ailleurs il ne passait plus d'appels par le supercalculateur – et choisissant un nom dans son répertoire pour passer un appel.

« Tu cherches qui ?

\- Ben, je m'attendais à ce que William nous ait rejoint, depuis le temps. J'espère que le spectre ne lui a pas causé de problèmes…

\- Te fais pas d'bile, il a pas de codes ! claironna Odd. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je sais pas, rétorqua froidement Yumi ; que Xana se débarrasse de lui pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes ? À l'époque, le fait qu'on n'aie pas de codes ne l'empêchait pas de nous faire valser !

\- Ah. Euh… ouais. Pas faux.

\- En même temps il a la tête dure, répondit Ulrich, blasé. Je le vois mal se laisser faire.

\- Ben en attendant il me répond pas ! Soit il a paumé son téléphone…

\- Soit il est juste derrière. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Aelita et son sourire satisfait, puis suivirent son regard et firent demi-tour ; ils n'avaient pas entendu le bruit de l'élévateur mais pouvaient voir les portes s'ouvrir sur un ado dont l'expression rappelait celle de quelqu'un qu'on vient de réveiller avec en plus une main sur le crâne. Sentant son téléphone vibrer, il le sortit et constata :

« Un appel manqué. Tu voulais quelque chose, Jérémie ?

\- Euh… ben ça va, du coup ?

\- Ouais. Toujours vivant.

\- Bon ben, on repassera pour la tête dure ! chuchota Odd à Ulrich d'un air taquin.

\- Je t'entends, tu sais, répondit le concerné en approchant. T'aurais du voir la tête du spectre quand je l'ai jeté dans la piscine.

\- Oh ! Sérieux ?!

\- Bon, on verra ça plus tard, trancha Jérémie. Pour l'instant, on rentre avant que les gens ne remarquent notre absence. Ça va être l'heure de manger. »

.o0o0o0o.

Le lendemain, William se réveilla avec la même migraine que la veille. Enfin… disons deux heures plus tôt, car il s'était assoupi à cinq heures pour émerger à sept. Pas moyen de trouver le sommeil entre la douleur au crâne et les multiples crampes qu'il avait un peu partout.

L'organisation stratégique du groupe était relativement simple. Il était essentiel que Jérémie ne fusse au laboratoire en cas d'attaque et les autres étaient nécessaires à la désactivation de la tour. Mais surtout, il fallait à tout prix les protéger des spectres bouffeurs de code.

Quant à William, c'était un dur à cuire, qui n'avait pas de codes.

De là, la stratégie était toute trouvée ; en cas d'attaque les jeunes héros se regroupaient au moins en binômes avant de décarrer vers l'usine. William les rejoignait bon dernier en s'assurant que les spectres ne soient pas trop près derrière.  
Si c'était le cas, il venait leur expliquer sa façon de dire bonjour.

Cela leur avait évité par ailleurs de voir le moindre spectre dans le laboratoire, pour l'instant. Quant à William, au final il n'avait remis les pieds sur Lyokô que deux fois.  
Il n'avait cependant pas l'air de s'en plaindre, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, passant le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper des spectres lors des attaques. Il s'acquittait de sa tâche avec un sérieux qui pouvait parfois les étonner.

Il fallait croire que Yumi avait raison. William avait changé.  
Mais en attendant, il n'avait que deux heures de sommeil dans les pattes et une envie folle de paracétamol. Après une courte visite chez l'infirmière, il repartait avec une boîte de 1000 (les seuls qui marchent, toi-même tu sais) et une envie irrésistible d'aller se recoucher.

Quand les autres jeunes se regroupèrent le matin, Aelita fut la première à remarquer son absence.

« Ben je sais pas non plus, répondit Jérémie. Je vais l'app…

\- Laissez son téléphone tranquille, répondit Odd, pointant un coin de la cour du doigt. Je crois que c'est lui, là-bas. »

Les jeunes se penchèrent et plissèrent les yeux avant de se concerter du regard. Cela leur suffit pour traverser la cour et approcher de ce qui, de toute évidence, était leur camarade : accaparant à lui seul un banc de bout en bout en étant allongé sur le côté, son sac sous la tête et sa veste sur son visage et ses épaules. Odd inspira mais :

« Si tu fais une remarque sur les sans-abris, intervint Yumi, je t'en colle une. »

Odd baissa la tête, dépité. Aelita se pencha et parla doucement : « Hé ? Tout va bien ?

\- Gaffe. Ça tombe c'est un spectre et il va te sauter dessus, plaisanta Ulrich.

\- Meuh non, démentit Odd avec enthousiasme : si c'est un William-spectre, il attendra que ce soit Yumi qui -Aïe ! »

Non seulement Odd s'était pris une bonne tape de la part de la concernée, en plus d'un regard accablé de toute l'équipe, mais _en plus_ il avait réussi à accabler William qui (ne dormait pas) en avait lentement levé son bras, soulevé un pan de sa veste et l'avait scruté d'un air choqué par tant de bêtise. C'en fut trop pour Ulrich qui éclata de rire. William jeta un œil ensuite à Aelita comme pour savoir quoi faire de cette andouille de petit blond. Elle en profita alors pour lui demander si tout allait bien, mais il lui assura qu'il passait tout bonnement trop de temps à dormir en cours pour en avoir envie le soir venu. Ce que Yumi confirma avec un mélange d'amusement et de dépit.

Ils papotèrent donc de tout, de rien et de Xana jusqu'à la sonnerie, à laquelle Yumi cru pendant un moment que William s'était soit endormi, soit faisait semblant en essayant désespérément d'échapper aux cours.

Il se leva néanmoins, l'air ronchon, et la suivit, couvé du regard par un Ulrich contrarié. De l'avis du cadet, William se débrouillait juste pour attirer l'attention en faisant quelques caprices.  
Ce n'était pas exactement cela.  
Alors qu'il suivait Yumi pour aller en cours avec la certitude qu'il n'écouterai pas, William faisait aussi son possible pour ne rien laisser filtrer par sa démarche.

La veille, si William avait réussi à empêcher le spectre de sortir traquer les guerriers, et l'avait jeté dans l'eau où il s'était dissous, il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que ce même spectre avait d'abord pris le temps d'envoyer William visiter les murs du vestiaire. Ses poumons s'en étaient vidés plus d'une fois, tout en prenant des bleus à chaque rencontre avec bancs et porte-manteaux. Heureusement, les vêtements qui cachaient ces bleus n'avaient rien, comme son visage. Ainsi, il arrivait à faire bonne figure.  
Ça valait mieux pour la couverture des Lyokô guerriers.

Seulement, en ce jour – et à d'autres – il avait mal _partout_. La position assise ne serait pas la meilleure mais ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait, alors il s'en contenterai.

.o0o0o0o.

« Oubliez les projets d'excursion sur le Cortex, Xana attaque.

\- Encore ?!

\- Il a l'air déterminé à nous tenir à distance. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, l'air sombres. Jérémie avait sans doute raison : c'était la troisième attaque de la semaine.

« Et tu sais quel genre de spectre a été envoyé, aujourd'hui ? »

Jérémie se tourna vers William pour lui répondre : « Non, en fait je suis même pas sûr qu'il y en ai un pour l'instant. On devrait filer tous ensemble, pour une fois.

\- Peut-être que comme ça, tu pourras _enfin_ aller sur Lyokô ! se moqua Odd. »

Cette fois, Yumi était trop loin pour un coup de coude révolté, aussi elle le foudroya du regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de tensions, surtout quand William semblait assumer son rôle presque auto-décrété de protecteur. Elle fut surprise de voir Aelita lui rendre service et écraser le pied d'Odd. Ulrich guettait tout cela d'un œil discret et vit William pouffer, étonnant quelques uns. Il rétorqua même doucement à Odd :

« Ben ça alors ! Je savais pas que je te manquais à ce point quand je suis pas là ! »

Jérémie, qui avait remballé ses affaires entre-temps, laissa échapper un rire avant d'ajouter, comme pour se justifier : « Celle-là, tu l'as pas volée ! »

Pour autant Odd ne semblait pas fâché. Par contre ils furent tous obligés de s'arrêter à cause d'Ulrich qui leur coupait le chemin. Pas pour faire son cake, non. Juste qu'il voyait Jim Moralès, en face, à quelques pas d'eux, les regardant d'un air si sombre que c'en était beaucoup trop flagrant.

« Ah. D'accord, fit juste Jérémie.

\- Bon, ben passez par la chaufferie… proposa machinalement William, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ça va aller ? » demanda tout de même Yumi, inquiète de voir chaque jour qu'il semblait manquer de sommeil, et chaque attaque qu'il prenait en charge un spectre. Elle ne vit pas la légère grimace d'Ulrich qui n'aimait pas cette inquiétude. Yumi ne s'inquiétait jamais pour lui.  
(Et NON il n'était pas jaloux)

« T'inquiète, répondit William avec un petit sourire. Je vais le faire courir.

\- Hé, rebondit Odd ; fais gaffe quand même, c'est gros Jim mais ça reste un prof d'EPS !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou ! Je serais de retour dans tes bras avant le crépuscule ! »

Même Aelita dut retenir un fou rire et s'autorisa même à tanner Odd (sinon qui le ferait) sur sa nouvelle relation amoureuse alors qu'ils partaient pour le passage souterrain.

.o0o0o0o.

Il prit cinq minutes pour reprendre son souffle, éreinté.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pu tenir tête à Xana-Jim, mais au moins, il l'avait empêché de poursuivre les autres. Puis Jim s'était désintégré sous ses yeux, attestant de la réussite de la mission. Il en avait soupiré de soulagement. Puis, inquiet, il avait jeté un œil à son reflet dans le téléphone. Mais son visage était entier. Ses mains aussi, globalement aucune articulation retournée ni d'organe manquant ("lol") il aurait juste peut-être un bleu à la mâchoire, sans plus. Ça n'alarmerait personne.

Hors de question d'attirer l'attention là-dessus.  
Se redressant, faisant craquer son dos, il reçu l'appel habituel de Jérémie.

« Hey ! C'est bon de ton côté ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Le spectre s'est volatilisé. Et vous ? Pas de bobo ?

\- Tout est nickel ! Sauf qu'on n'a plus que deux guerriers en lice, on peut pas en profiter pour aller sur le Cortex. C'était juste, d'ailleurs…

\- Bon, ben je te laisse, il faut que je prenne une douche.

\- Ok… Ah, mais tes cours, du coup ? »

Il toussota : « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » et raccrocha.

.o0o0o0o.

Sortant de la douche, se félicitant de la prendre tant qu'il n'y avait personne, il eu la désagréable surprise de se voir dans le miroir. Et voir pour la première fois les marques qu'il tentait d'ignorer depuis des jours.  
Bon. Il regardait trop la télé, donc globalement, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Mais ce n'était pas fameux non plus.

Il regagna sa chambre de mauvaise humeur.

.o0o0o0o.

À peine deux jours plus tard, il réussit l'exploit de reconnaître deux spectres avant même que Jérémie ne donne l'alerte dix secondes plus tard, s'attirant le respect d'Aelita. Ensuite il passa tout simplement vingt minutes à éviter les coups, réalisant qu'il ne ferait _vraiment_ pas long feu s'il cherchait la confrontation avec ces deux-là.

Ces deux-là accélérèrent le rythme et finirent par casser le sien. Et tentèrent de le casser tout court. Ce jour-là, il fut à peu près certain que la désactivation de la tour lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce jour-là, il comprit que Xana avait changé d'idée : si le spectre voyait William lui barrer la route, il ne se contenterai pas de l'écarter sèchement. Il frapperai jusqu'à ce que William ne se relève plus.

.o0o0o0o.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Distrait, il se tourna vers Odd avec un temps de retard. « Hm ?

\- T'as mal aux côtes ? »

Surpris, il mentit pourtant avec naturel : « Non, j'me gratte.

\- Ah ! Pardon ! pouffa le blond. Bon, sinon, je passe te dire que cet après-midi, on va sur le Cortex finalement. Rendez-vous à l'usine à deux heures.

\- Ah, c'est cool. C'est rapide, dis.

\- C'est Aelita qui a convaincu Jérémie. J'm'en plains pas. Et pis c'est cool pour toi, ça fait des lustres que t'as pas mis les pieds dans un scanner !

\- Mouais. »

Un ange passa.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

William haussa les épaules. Il était trop fatigué pour chercher une parade, voire estimer s'il fallait une justification. Odd s'en chargea plus ou moins pour lui : « Yumi a raison en fait, t'a changé, toi. Ah ? »

Il décrocha son téléphone et eut une conversation très enthousiaste avec un certain Sam. William ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être.

Lorsque l'heure approcha, il se rendi à l'usine où ne l'attendait qu'Ulrich. Ils se saluèrent sommairement et restèrent chacun dans leur coin, attendant les retardataires. Brisant courageusement la glace (non pas que William était trouillard mais bon…) il demanda distraitement : « Ils sont à la bourre, les autres, ils font quoi ?

\- Odd je sais pas, depuis qu'il est parti te prévenir on l'a plus vu. Aelita et Jérémie sont en train de convaincre le directeur qu'ils ne sont pas des génies et veulent pas d'une école spécialisée – oui-oui en plus pour Jérémie c'est pas la première fois – et Yumi a dû ramener son frère à la maison. Une histoire de nez cassé… »

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps, alors que l'ordinateur faisait bip bip. D'abord perplexes, leurs regards s'assombrirent. Ça ressemblait à…

« Oh non. Non.

\- Si, plaqua Ulrich.

\- C'est pas vrai !…

\- Attends ! _Attends_! »

William s'immobilisa juste avant de partir dans l'ascenseur, prêt à courir pour rassembler les autres et les envoyer sains et saufs à l'usine, où une énième tour les attendait. Ulrich s'expliqua :

« On peut faire ça à deux. On ira plus vite à désactiver la tour qu'à tous les retrouver et les traîner jusqu'à l'usine avec des spectres au train.

\- T'y penses pas sérieusement ?!

\- Si ! Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai l'habitude de…

\- Mais c'est _des spectres_ bon sang ! Tu les as vus ?! Pour m'en taper trois par semaine je peux te dire que s'ils leur tombent dessus les autres vont salement déguster !

\- Mais _bien sûr_ que je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on faisais, au collège ?! »

Leur colère à tout les deux retomba, alors qu'il réalisaient qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en colère l'un contre l'autre. Juste morts d'inquiétude.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

\- Si on y croit, ça ira. Préviens tout le monde, moi faut que je retrouve comment on fait une virtualisation en différé… »

Tous répondirent à l'appel et furent aussi surpris d'apprendre pour l'attaque que de le savoir grâce à William. Le plus gros étant qu'il allait bosser avec Ulrich. Si Jérémie et Odd furent un tantinet inquiets, Yumi, elle, était plus confiante. Ils connaissaient les enjeux. Et ils étaient un peu plus matures, quand même… ça irait.  
En fait, seul William avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivé sur Lyokô, il sentit la tension monter. Il y remettait les pieds pour la troisième fois. La première, ç'avait été sur le Cortex. Et la deuxième, on l'avait envoyé aider Ulrich alors que celui-ci était parti tout seul sur Lyokô, enragé à l'idée de voir William revenir dans le groupe.  
Cette fois Ulrich le persuadait de rester. Le monde à l'envers. Il aurait pu se réjouir, pourtant.

Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Peut-être la sale impression qu'il allait revoir la méduse sous peu ? Ou juste cette sale impression que la journée n'allait pas bien se finir ?

« Allez, on fonce ! » le secoua Ulrich qui partait soulagé d'avoir réussi les procédures clavier.

Arrivés au blocus de monstres, Ulrich demanda à William où était sa "pelle à tarte". Ce dernier la fit apparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire, rétorquant qu'elle était très bien, sa "pelle à tarte", et que c'était malvenu de la part d'un coupeur de saucisson à qui un seul canif ne suffisait pas.  
Ils étaient partis chasser les monstres le sourire aux lèvres.

Au départ tout s'était bien passé puis, faute d'expérience, William s'était fait dévirtualiser d'une frappe dans le dos par un mégatank embusqué. Heureusement pour Ulrich, il ne restait plus grand-chose à exterminer.  
Pour William, c'était moins drôle. Il s'écroula littéralement sur le sol de l'étage des scanners.  
Non seulement il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de la rematérialisation, mais par dessus tout, les derniers spectres avaient été sans pitié. Son esprit éprouvé par Lyokô et le transfert retournait dans un corps complètement usé de coups et du manque de sommeil. Il mit bien cinq minutes à retourner au laboratoire pour trouver un Ulrich apaisé, ayant tout juste désactivé la tour.

« Bon, c'est fait… Alors, William, t'es arrivé oui ou non ? Si t'es là, je t'entends pas, parle dans le micro de Jérémie… nan parce que j'adore parler dans le vide, c'est une passion chez moi… palabrait-il nerveusement.

\- Oui, je suis là, bordel, râla-t-il.

\- Ah ! Ça va ?

\- Je crois que les scanners ne m'aiment pas, résuma-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Ha ha, tu m'étonnes. T'inquiète, on s'habitue, à la longue. Bon… ben je vais peut-être rentrer. T'as appelé les autres ?

\- Pas encore, j'essaye d'avoir Jérémie. Dans le doute reste où t'es, peut-être qu'ils voudront en profiter pour aller quand même sur le Cortex. Ah, allô ? Jérémie ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Pouh, j'ai couru pour l'année entière… je suis avec Odd et Aelita, on va chercher Yumi et…

\- Calmez-vous, la tour est désactivée.

\- Ah bon ?! Mais c'est génial !

\- Bravo, vous deux ! félicita Aelita.

\- Pas d'quoi. Du coup Ulrich est toujours dedans, vous voulez le rejoindre pour aller sur le Cortex ?

\- Ah, ben… ben si tout le monde est encore partant, pourquoi pas ? Mais attends, du coup, toi, t'es dehors ?

\- Ouais. Mais je viens de me faire la réflexion : votre mégapod, là, rappelle-moi le nombre de places ?

\- Ben, il en… aaaaaaah oui, mince !

\- Quatre, c'est ça.

\- Zut… mais quel crétin !

\- T'en fais pas, si ça se trouve je pourrais vous suivre au super smoke, mais ce sera la proch…

\- La prochaine fois, oui… Allô ? T'es toujours là ?

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Jérémie ! Pourquoi y'a une nouvelle alerte ? »

Ulrich, toujours en contact, se raidit. Comment ça, une nouvelle alerte ?

« Attends, Aelita a eu Yumi au téléphone… Yumi s'est fait piquer du code ! C'est pour ça que Xana a pu redémarrer une tour… Yumi est toujours en route mais elle a du mal à entendre ! Bon du coup ça l'empêche pas de courir… On vous rejoint ! »

Après quelques échanges, Jérémie pu montrer à William comment savoir où se trouvait la tour. William passa le mot à Ulrich qui se mit immédiatement en route. Pendant ce temps, William quitta l'usine, prêt à taper un sprint pour rejoindre les autres, qui tentaient de récupérer Yumi au passage.

Ils y arrivèrent sans faire de mauvaise rencontre. William arriva juste après, ou plutôt leur fonça dessus. Apeurés, ils se plièrent en deux alors même que William – qui n'était pas un spectre – prenait appui sur un rebord pour leur bondir dessus et étaler Yumi au sol de son poids et d'un coup de pied – vu que c'était le spectre.

« J'ai croisé la vraie ! Elle est déjà en route pour l'usine !

\- Comment tu... »

Voir ce qu'ils avaient pris pour leur amie en train de grésiller convainquit Jérémie de courir encore.

.o0o0o0o.

« Non !… » Trop tard. Un tir de plus et Ulrich disparaissait. Bordel. Tarentules de m… « Hey ! Ça va en bas ? »

Reconnaissant la voix d'Odd du haut du laboratoire, soulagé, il répondit : « Ouais ! Magnez-vous tant qu'il en reste que quatre !

\- D'accord ! On descend ! »

Il leur laissa l'élévateur tandis qu'il remontait par l'échelle, allant à la rencontre d'un Jérémie survolté.

« Bon, ben je te laisse à ton taf'. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour aider William.

\- T'es sûr ? C'est vrai qu'un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal, mais…

\- Je me ferais pas bouffer de code. Je ferais juste l'appât. Si ça peut éviter à cette tête de linotte de se faire ouvrir le crâne…

\- Arrête, tu me stresse. »

.o0o0o0o.

William s'adossa au mur de la salle de classe où il s'était réfugié, haletant, une main sur son avant-bras endolori. Heureusement il n'était pas cassé, mais quand la fausse Yumi l'avait attrapé pour y cogner son genou, il avait eu un doute sur le moment.

Il se laissa glisser au sol avec soulagement en sentant le silence qui l'entourait. Encore aujourd'hui, quand il avait voulu fuir, le spectre l'avait pourchassé. C'était pas très réjouissant... mais s'il pouvait se contenter de courir pour les occuper, plutôt que de chercher la confrontation, c'était peut-être mieux...  
Oups. Ne pas parler trop vite. Une fumée noirâtre sortit d'une prise de courant et prit la forme d'un inconnu. Et le surprit en lui adressant la parole :

« Comment as-tu su que c'était la vraie Yumi, quand tu l'as vue ?

\- …Nan, sourit-il même s'il savait que ça allait chauffer pour ses fesses. Je savais pas. Je lui ai demandé. »

Le spectre s'approcha, il resta assis par terre. Tant pis… Il n'aurait qu'à répliquer de son mieux dès le premier coup. Il n'avait plus l'énergie pour courir.

« Et elle t'a convaincu ? Comment ? »

En effet, ils n'avaient pas déterminé de code de reconnaissance à l'avance donc ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire rien qui puisse prouver leur identité.  
William pouffa, bien que ça ressemblait à une quinte de toux.

« Elle m'a hurlé dessus en japonais. »

Le spectre haussa un sourcil dubitatif.  
Puis il empoigna William par sa veste. Et plutôt que de le frapper, lui fit visiter sa salle de classe en le jetant à travers les tables.

.o0o0o0o.

A bien y penser c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, songea Ulrich: la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu deux tours d'affilée c'était William qui était venu l'aider. Sur Lyokô, qui plus est, et dans une ambiance terrible. Cette fois ça allait plutôt mieux alors tout devrait encore bien se passer... Secouant la tête, il prit son téléphone:

« Hé, Jérémie ? J'arrive à Kadic. Pour l'instant ça va. Mais de votre côté ça avance ?

\- On fait au mieux ! Xana a virtualisé dans les deux cent Frelions alors ça prend du temps… On y est presque, plus qu'une vingtaine… …Ulrich ? T'as raccroché ?

\- N-non… Je…

\- Ulrich ?

\- Je crois que je vois le spectre.

\- Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- À rien… enfin, personne que je connais, il me regarde depuis la fenêtre du premier étage, bâtiment principal.

\- Alors fais-le courir ! William a dû faire la même chose !

\- Sans doute… Il vient de faire demi-tour. Je te rappelle !

\- D'accord ! »

Ulrich commença à s'éloigner tout en levant le doigt pour raccrocher mais un mouvement attira à nouveau son regard. Le spectre était revenu à la fenêtre après avoir ramassé quelque chose de volumineux.  
Non, pas un objet. Une personne. Le spectre avait ramassé William, inerte, et ne se fit pas prier pour le jeter par la fenêtre.

Dans une explosion de verre pilé, il le vit traverser les airs et tomber dans la cour sans faire un seul mouvement pour amortir sa chute.

* * *

Huhu. Je suis quelqu'un de cruel je sais. Mais on s'en fout on est si nombreux à l'être MUHAHA bref, encore une fois mettez une review, je rends ! (un chapitre !)


	2. Hors de Portée

Hey ! Je l'avais promis ! J'ai du retard, okay, mais pas tant que ça , ça va XP bref, le chapitre 2, même si j'ai peau de balle en reviews et même en views tout court apparemment. Tant pis ! Faudra juste que je pense à poster sur le site de code lyoko, si ça les intéresse... A vous maintenant !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Hors de Portée

« … Ulrich ? T'as pas raccroché… Ça va ? »

Quand il n'eut plus le souffle coupé, il répondit : « Merde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merde merde merde merde merde... »

Il était déjà en train de courir, avisant du coin de l'œil une lueur lui indiquant que le spectre avait explosé dans le bâtiment, et donc qu'il était hors de danger.

Sans y faire attention, il lâcha son téléphone en cours de route, traversant la cour à la vitesse du son pour atteindre William, qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis qu'il s'était écrasé au sol. Ulrich n'en voyait que son dos.

« William ! _William !_ »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, se réjouissant à peine de constater qu'il était tombé côté jardin et non pas côté béton, il ne le voyait toujours pas bouger et encore moins répondre. Il le contourna sans tarder pour voir son visage et cessa tout son manège.

Ulrich voyait ses yeux mais ils ne bougeaient pas. William avait traversé la vitre de dos, s'épargnant des coupures par des éclats de verre, pourtant un peu de sang avait quitté la commissure de ses lèvres, comme s'il en avait craché.

Des voix le ramenèrent au présent : d'autres élèves un peu plus loin avaient entendu le bruit de verre brisé. Et la vue du corps de William en dessous de la fenêtre éclatée faisait sens dans leurs esprits. Il combattit l'image de ses yeux figés en se raccrochant à autre chose : William respirait encore. Il le laissa là sans même l'avoir touché et couru récupérer son téléphone.

« Ulrich ? T-

\- _William s'est fait défenestrer !_ »

Un silence grave se fit. Quelles que fussent les autres personnes à l'autre bout du fil, car Jérémie n'était sans doute plus seul; elles venaient de se faire assommer.

« Lance un retour vers le passé !

\- …Ulrich, je peux pas ! se lamenta Jérémie.

\- Quoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_

\- Xana a profité de mon absence et de sa double attaque pour s'en prendre aux données du supercalculateur ! Il a corrompu plein de fichiers !

\- Et alors ?!

\- Alors tant que j'ai pas vérifié tous les sous-programmes du retour vers le passé, je peux pas l'utiliser ! »

Ulrich, tremblant, jeta un œil à William, approché par quelques élèves ahuris. Toujours immobile.

« Et merde ! »

Sans répondre plus avant à Jérémie, lui raccrochant au nez pour commencer à appeler les secours, il se mit à courir à l'infirmerie. Courir, comme il n'avait jamais couru. Lui, sprinteur sur Lyokô et footballeur aguerri ; les rares personnes qui l'entrevirent ce jour-là le jugèrent tout bonnement flou à cause de la vitesse.

.o0o0o0o.

« Je sais pas, je suis arrivé juste pour le voir se faire balancer.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il…

\- On se calme, coupa Aelita, je rappelle qu'on est dans un hôpital.

\- Je veux juste savoir si…

\- J'en sais rien ! »

Yumi garda le silence, vexée par l'attitude de son ami. Elle voulait juste en savoir autant que lui sur ce qu'il s'était passé et cela l'énervait qu'Ulrich ait vu mais soit incapable de se tenir pour en dire dix mots à peine.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Tous repensaient à cette journée inoubliable où William avait disparu avec Lyokô le jour de sa première virtualisation. Pendant quelques heures, ils avaient cru à sa mort. Ce qui n'était qu'une courte étape dans leurs périlleuses aventures leur avait pourtant laissé une marque indélébile. Atténuée avec le temps, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à voir la blessure rouverte si soudainement. Et ne pas avoir leur arme fatale, le retour vers le passé, ajoutait à la fureur et l'angoisse de l'impuissance. Ils ne pouvaient s'en remettre qu'aux médecins et ils ne l'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais fait par le passé.

« Jérémie, marmonna Ulrich dans son téléphone une fois qu'il eut réussi à lui faire décrocher. Tu crois que tu réussiras à lancer le retour vers le passé à temps ? »

Les autres s'étaient approchés, écoutant attentivement une réponse qui tarda à venir.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai lancé la dernière procédure de récupération de données, mais le temps que le supercalculateur finisse de réparer les dégâts… on pourra pas remonter suffisamment loin dans le passé pour annuler ce… ça. »

Ulrich serra le poing qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Aelita lâcha un léger soupir et Yumi croisait les bras fermement, serrant ses manches à s'en abîmer les ongles. Seul Odd répondit au petit génie :

« Bon, t'en fais pas va, on… rejoins-nous simplement à l'hôpital. » se ravisa-t-il, incapable de trouver une formule d'optimisme adéquate.

« J'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. J'ai pris le taxi. »

Lorsqu'il arriva, Aelita vint à sa rencontre et prit sa main pour le rassurer en silence. Au même moment, l'infirmière de Kadic les rejoignit par un autre accès.

« Alors ? Demanda aussitôt Odd, tendu.

\- C'est… il est stable. Mais il est tombé dans le coma. »

Elle les regarda sans rien dire, accablée. Elle savait très précisément comment leur souffle venait de s'arrêter dans leur gorge. Ils avaient gardé l'espoir que ce ne serait "qu'une assez longue convalescence" dont ils tireraient une bonne leçon. Malheureusement les conséquences de leur journée prenait de nouvelles proportions.

« Comb… combien de temps il va…

\- Ça, Jérémie, personne ne sait, soupira-t-elle. …J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû insister quand je l'ai vu boiter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a quelque jours je l'ai vu qui boitait, mais il a refusé de passer à l'infirmerie… J-J'espère qu'il n'a pas…

\- Non, non, rassurez-vous, coupa Yumi. Ce n'est pas son genre. »

Jérémie réalisa avec un temps de retard que Mme Yolande avait envisagé un suicide. Mais cela lui paru si incongru qu'il manqua d'en lâcher le fil de la conversation.

« Et puis vous m'aviez déjà demandé, rappela machinalement Ulrich : je vous ai dit que j'ai vu quelqu'un l'envoyer par la fenêtre.

\- Ou-oui, c'est vrai… ça n'a sans doute rien à voir alors... »

Après quelques brefs échanges, elle leur fit promettre de rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Ils attendirent silencieusement une bonne heure avant qu'un médecin ne vienne les autoriser à le voir. Mais seulement deux par deux. Ils se regardèrent avec beaucoup de gêne, poussant involontairement le médecin à trancher: il prit au hasard Ulrich et Yumi comme premiers visiteurs, provoquant involontairement une gêne générale et croissante à mesure qu'ils réalisaient l'ironie de la situation.

Pour autant, Ulrich ne déclina pas l'offre. Déglutissant, il alla de lui-même sans plus attendre vers la porte et entendit Yumi le suivre. Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur équipier.  
On l'avait entouré de tout l'équipement nécessaire à la prise en charge d'un coma. Un masque respiratoire avec la sonde d'intubation, le cathéter reliant son bras à une poche de liquide, électrocardiogramme et encéphalogramme inclus.

Tout son corps se tendit imperceptiblement en sentant la main de Yumi effleurer la sienne. Ils ne se regardaient pas mais leur présence leur donna mutuellement un peu plus de courage, réalisant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas depuis une bonne minute. Yumi fit le tour du lit, posant sa main sur celle de William avec douceur, tandis qu'Ulrich se décidait à avancer tout en étant incapable de s'asseoir ou de faire un geste. Il pouvait juste regarder le visage de William, résolument immobile, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, enroulée d'un bandage, les paupières closes. Il ne remarqua qu'après coup quelques bandages ou pansements sur ses bras. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu de blessures quand il... mais il portait une veste à ce moment-là... avait-il aussi des bandages ailleurs qu'il ne pouvait voir ?

Il finit par entendre vaguement Yumi s'excuser, promettant qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas et que s'ils trouvaient quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, ils ne perdraient pas une seconde. Ulrich n'eût même pas la force d'un rire jaune. Les autres passèrent chacun leur tour, tout aussi déboussolés de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Ils répétèrent comme Yumi quelques mots vagues de réconfort et des promesses, et quand ils durent rentrer chacun chez eux, ce fut le cœur lourd de dépit.

.o0o0o0o.

Les jours se suivaient sans apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Les combattants étaient toujours aussi dégoûtés de leur échec. D'habitude, tout reposait entre leurs mains et leurs efforts acharnés, cette fois les chances de William leur échappaient totalement. Quant à Kadic, côté professeurs, on avait immédiatement demandé à la police d'enquêter, croyant Ulrich sur parole lorsqu'il avait affirmé – pris de cours par les questions de Yolande – qu'il avait vu un inconnu sur les lieux.

Pour autant, la police était revenue avec d'autres interrogations : les médecins avaient procédé à des examens minutieux et découvert qu'en plus des dégâts causés par sa chute, William avait été battu par son agresseur. Et pas qu'un peu. Ce qui n'aurait étonné personne si les médecins n'avaient pas ensuite ajouté que certaines blessures semblaient pourtant plus anciennes. Les radios avaient même révélé une côte légèrement fêlée qui pouvait très bien être antérieure à la fatidique agression.

William ayant été récemment catalogué comme membre de la bande à Belpois, les policiers avaient naturellement demandé leurs avis sur ces blessures. Tombant des nues, ils avaient préféré dire la vérité : ils ne savaient rien. Puis aussitôt après le départ des policiers, ils avaient aussitôt compris. Ça tombait sous le sens. Les spectres.  
Il était difficile d'estimer ce qu'avait pu encaisser William à partir des explications succinctes de la police mais Odd leur avait alors rappelé les propos de Yolande. Il avait boité, et n'avait rien dit.  
Et surtout, eux ne l'avaient pas vu.  
Et ils réalisèrent enfin. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Le manque de sommeil. Les cours qu'il séchait à l'occasion alors qu'il évitait généralement, les repas qu'il avait sautés sans raison, des gestes bizarres qu'il avait eus, qui n'étaient que des réflexes à la douleur…Et puis mince, William qui revenait presque à chaque fois sans jamais râler alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient affronté des spectres par dizaines, ils savaient donc parfaitement que c'était impossible de s'en tirer à bon compte autant de fois à la suite.

En y réfléchissant posément, ils comprenaient que William avait tout fait pour tout leur cacher. Toutes les difficultés qu'il avait face aux spectres, le danger qu'ils représentaient, il avait voulu porter ça seul sur ses épaules. Cet imbécile recommençait la même erreur mais ils n'arrivaient même pas à s'en exaspérer. Parce qu'ils avaient approuvé cette stratégie. Pire, ils l'avaient initiée, mise au point eux-mêmes, ensemble. Ils en étaient sûrs : William s'était contenté de l'appliquer à la lettre en considérant qu'il n'avait pas à discuter et qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'échec.  
D'un autre côté, avoir vu leur état de faiblesse après l'étreinte d'un spectre avait dû le motiver à faire bouclier humain.

Toujours côté professeurs, ceux-ci n'ignoraient pas que les jeunes digéraient mal les événements. Ils leur offraient leur compassion tant bien que mal, en les graciant des passages au tableau, ou en les notant plus souplement.

Côté élèves… c'était le choc général. On apprenait qu'une personne extérieure à l'établissement avait pu entrer dans l'école et, tombant sur un élève, l'avait presque tué. Un poil stressant.

Ulrich était passé voir la salle condamnée pour se faire une idée de ce qu'il s'y était passé. Il l'avait fait par automatisme, pour finalement se rendre compte que c'était une idée stupide.  
Toutes les tables et les chaises étaient renversées. Des pattes étaient tordues, une armoire était de travers et, bien sûr, la fenêtre était béante.

Courant d'air, la porte avait claqué derrière lui. Son cœur l'avait lancé d'un coup.

.o0o0o0o.

« Il va forcément se réveiller, dit Jérémie alors qu'il veillait William. Je veux dire, il est épais deux fois comme moi… Y peut pas rester comme ça. »

Ulrich resta silencieux. Ça ne voulait rien dire, ça. Rien ne pouvait dire quand un comateux allait, et même s'il allait se réveiller. Rien. Et c'était un suspense dégueulasse. Même Xana semblait ironiquement les prendre en pitié. Il n'avait pas attaqué une seule fois depuis.

« Et j'ai pas fait un seul retour vers le passé depuis un mois… _Un mois…_ juste un seul ça l'aurait aidé…

\- S'il te plaît… répondit Ulrich.

\- … pardon. »

Le silence retomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Les dents serrées, la gorge nouée, Jérémie regarda leur "ancien ennemi", étendu là comme une princesse sans défense. L'image elle-même avait du mal à prendre sens dans son esprit. …À cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'une tour s'active. Elle l'aurait forcé à quitter cette pièce et faire ce pour quoi il était doué. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un indice tombe et qu'il comprenne que Xana était derrière tout ça. Il saurait qu'il aurait encore peut-être une ou des dizaines de nuits blanches à trimer, que les autres risqueraient leur peau plus que jamais sans William pour… pour veiller sur eux, aussi sottement qu'il l'avait toujours fait, il y aurait des opérations sur Lyokô, la mer numérique, et qui sait le retour de la méduse, peut-être… Mais au moins, Jérémie aurait une direction à suivre. Ça dépendrait de lui. Et pas du hasard.  
Car là, assis sur une chaise d'hôpital, lui, Jérémie, le génie, le surdoué, celui qui avait rallumé et éteint le supercalculateur, celui qui avait matérialisé Aelita, celui qui avait vaincu Xana une première fois, _lui_ , ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je retourne à l'usine. » dit-il, sans voir Ulrich bouger un muscle ni demander d'explication. Il aurait voulu, pourtant, alors il se justifia quand même ; « Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire… il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter tout ça. Que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Et puis… s'il y a la moindre chance que Xana soit impliqué, dans son état je veux dire, alors je ne dois pas passer à côté.

\- Jérémie, murmura doucement Ulrich. Il est tombé du premier étage. C'est un coma, il a un trauma crânien. Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? _Bien sûr_ que c'est de la faute de Xana. Mais ce n'est pas Xana qui va t'aider à le guérir.

\- **Tais-toi !** … Je sais… mais je… »

Jérémie sortit subitement de la pièce, sa rage et sa honte quasi palpables. Il ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle et en un sens, Ulrich pouvait comprendre.

Dehors, ravalant son nœud à la gorge, il rejoignit Aelita et ensemble, faute de mieux, travaillèrent sur leur projet de toujours: vaincre Xana, à tout prix, parce qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin de _faire_ quelque chose. Et d'avoir l'impression que ce fut utile.

.o0o0o0o.

Ulrich ne bougeait pas. Depuis que Jérémie était parti, il n'avait fait que poser sa main sur celle de William. Il réfléchissait. Pas à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour éviter cette situation, il y en avait tant… il y avait pensé, au début, comme les autres, pendant les premiers jours de coma. Ils auraient pu mettre William plus en sécurité, disperser les spectres en les appâtant… Il avait même été plus loin, comprenant que William n'avait pas juste voulu tout prendre sur lui pour jouer les durs, mais qu'il avait volontairement évité tout mérite en passant sous silence la moindre difficulté. Tout ça pour endurer en silence. Souffrir en silence comme disait l'expression. Le genre de truc qu'on faisait quand on avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Quand on se reprochait quelque chose. Comme… ce jour avec la méduse ? Ces mois entiers séquestré sur Lyokô ? Ou cette exclusion du groupe qu'il avait très mal digérée ?

Certes, William n'avait pas été avare de mots acides à leur encontre à son départ et son retour – limite forcé – dans l'équipe. Et pourtant.  
Pourtant une fois réintégré il avait été exemplaire. Même Ulrich lui avait reconnu cela malgré la tension dans l'air. Mais il en avait beaucoup trop fait pour son propre bien quand Ulrich le regardait à présent, et surtout, il y avait quelque chose qu'Ulrich reconnaissait enfin, un détail auquel il avait donné une importance modérée et qui était pourtant décisif.  
William ne les avait jamais dénoncé. Pas une seule fois, avant ou après un retour vers le passé, n'avait-il été rapporter à quelqu'un leur attitude suspecte.

… en fait, plus que ça, avait songé Ulrich ; William ne les avait jamais trahis. Ni avant d'être intégré, ni même après qu'il l'aient repoussé comme un malpropre, alors qu'il n'avait agit contre eux que sous la contrainte de Xana. Et comme l'avait dit Aelita, elle-même avait été contrôlée par la méduse plus d'une fois. À aucune occasion elle n'avait pu montrer de signe de résistance.  
William si, d'ailleurs, à la réflexion. Yumi lui avait soutiré ce moment, elle l'avait vu tenter de reprendre conscience…

Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, pas encore, sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas penser ni à elle ni à toutes ces histoires idiotes sur eux trois. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Pas alors que William payait pour toutes ces conneries.  
Parce que oui, Ulrich y avait pensé, à celle-là : si Yumi et lui n'avaient pas été si chiants à l'époque, s'ils avaient été plus francs et matures les uns envers les autres, si Yumi s'était décidée à sortir avec l'un d'entre eux, ou qu'ils avaient accepté de lui foutre la paix, William aurait sans doute intégré l'équipe d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pas de cette façon catastrophique qui avait bien failli avoir sa peau ! Et du coup, il aurait été là, sur Lyokô, le jour de la défaite de Xana. Il aurait eu des codes lui aussi et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de _merde_ de l'envoyer seul contre des spectres !

Il desserra le poing, l'autre main toujours posée sur celle – chaude – de William, retombant dans sa torpeur. Cette torpeur qui avait suivi les premiers jours, après qu'il ai fini de penser à "ce qu'il aurait fallu faire". Dorénavant c'était la torpeur, la même que celle qui habitait chacun de ses amis, tous si synchrones dans la joie et la douleur depuis si longtemps… non ? Non. Plus maintenant. En lui, c'était différent. Il n'aurait pas réagi de la même manière si Odd ou Yumi avaient été à cette place.

Ulrich soupira et serra la main de William dans la sienne, avec le stupide réconfort que même le concerné ne pouvait pas le surprendre. Il le savait, quelque part, depuis longtemps, il s'était d'ailleurs défendu d'y penser.  
Yumi l'avait obsédé avant de n'être qu'une source de problèmes. Ils n'avaient jamais étés fichus de s'accorder autrement que dans certains silences ou pendant des combats à mort. C'était pas ce qu'on appelait sortir ensemble. Ça, il n'avait jamais été fichu de mettre quelque chose en place. Encore moins quand cet imbécile était arrivé. Qu'il avait agi avec le cran et à la fois la désinvolture dont Ulrich était démuni, lui qui n'était nonchalant que derrière un écran de fumée. William qui avait un an de plus et « tout » ce qui allait avec – pour Ulrich, à l'époque, c'était grave – lui qui était dans la classe de Yumi et lui parlait sans trébucher sur les mots, lui qui faisait des sauts de l'ange du haut des plongeoirs, lui qui se prenait des heures de colle sans en avoir rien à faire et qui arrivait à faire sourire Yumi dans une conversation, cette Yumi qui aurait dû être à lui parce qu'il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps, qu'ils partageaient un lourd secret et que c'était de toutes les filles la plus jolie, mystérieuse, forte, mature, naturelle, courageuse et parce que c'était évident qu'un garçon le plus populaire du collège ne sorte avec une fille aussi…

« Tais-toi ! »

Ulrich enfouit son visage dans les draps, comme pour faire taire ses pensées de plus en plus anarchiques, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son ami. Ami… ce n'était déjà pas un bête rival, et ça avait été un ami, quelques temps. Un ami à qui il n'avait même pas été capable de parler. Ulrich ne parlait jamais à William, comme toujours, éternels boudeurs même avec la hache de guerre enterrée. Ulrich ne lui parlait pas… pas plus qu'il n'en était capable avec Yumi.

C'était bien plus qu'un ami. Sinon pourquoi Ulrich restait-il dans cette chambre déprimante ou tout espoir semblait s'étouffer ? Pourquoi rester dans cette pièce où le poids de leurs erreurs de calcul leur martelait le visage ? Pourquoi Odd, Jérémie, Aelita et puis même Yumi ne restaient-ils pas aussi longtemps que lui près de leur ami ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les accuser de l'abandonner. Non, ce n'était pas de leur faute. C'était lui le problème.

Ouais, sourit-il péniblement. Ulrich était généralement un problème à lui tout seul. Il avait quelques excuses mais socialement, c'était une catastrophe ambulante. S'accrocher à Yumi alors qu'il sentait bien qu'il pensait plus à détester son rival qu'à un moyen de se racheter auprès d'elle… tout ça pour ne pas admettre qu'il ne voulait pas que William la regarde, qu'il détestait de le voir en train de flirter avec elle, qu'il rageait de les voir rire ensemble, à n'en plus savoir s'il voulait Yumi, s'il voulait que William le voie remporter Yumi, ou s'il voulait que William le remarque tout court.  
Ou le choisisse, tout simplement.

Il releva lentement la tête et fixa William, le regard voilé, comme dénué de vie. À quoi bon. Il avait été incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments à Yumi, quels qu'ils fussent.

Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'avouer à William qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Haha ! Je suis particulièrement satisfaite de cette fin (lol) nan parce qu'avec Nemunas on était d'accord sur le fait que c'était particulièrement dur de faire naturel, pas guimauve, et en même temps avec des petits coeurs roses. Mais là même si c'est "roooooooh cromimi" ben je trouve ça cool quand même. En fait si je devais juger, je dirais que c'est de la bonne guimauve huhu.  
LA REGLE DES REVIEW EST TOUJOURS ACTIVE ! 1 review = la suite postée dans les plus brefs délais (les chapitres sont tout prêts tout chauds, ils n'attendent que ça !)


	3. La famille Dunbar

Comme ma review vient d'un guest, je répond ici !

Jo: MERCI XD j'y croyais plus, aux reviews HAHAHA bref. Alors c'est un soulagement que d'entendre dire qu'on a évité la guimauve, car pourtant ça s'y prête (et bien, en plus !) si tu veux mon avis, comme j'ai des bonnes contraintes ça aide: je voulais faire aussi expéditif que la fic d'origine (j'espère que tu l'as lue !) et construit de la même manière, c'est-à-dire que j'ai repris les paragraphes d'origine et les ai réécris entièrement, mais en les gardant sous les yeux. Tout en déviant de la trame d'origine quand c'était nécessaire, notamment avec les déboires de William qui sont vécues dans une temporalité bien différente (temporalité, ouech, je sais même pas si c'est français c'que j'dis)

Et William qui passe par une fenêtre... C'est la _base_ , mec XD j'en _crevais_ d'envie j'ai sauté de joie quand Nemunas m'a donné son feu vert ! Le problème n'est donc pas Ulrich, mais moi, mon sadisme et mon goût pour les trucs spectaculaires qui doit venir de tous les films amerloques que j'ai bouffé depuis l'enfance. Dans ma tête, défenestrer William, c'est juste glamour.

Sur ce, comme promis, la suite tant attendue !

* * *

Chapitre 3: La famille Dunbar

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient d'un pas rapide et déterminé dans les couloirs pâles. Lointaines, on devinait les annonces demandant une infirmière ou le son d'une radio. Cependant, cette partie du bâtiment était calme. Les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient restaient assises et demeuraient silencieuses, prostrées, résignées. Les deux lycéennes étaient les seules à troubler la quiétude toute relative des lieux. L'une d'elle toqua à la porte d'une chambre avant de basculer la poignée avec douceur.

Quand il les entendit entrer, Ulrich retira aussitôt sa main de celle de William. Mais c'était peine perdue; le voyant replacer son bras, Yumi devina sans peine son geste. Elle ne le commenta pas cependant et vint s'adosser au mur, non loin du lit, attendant Aelita.

« Il y a du nouveau, dit enfin la japonaise.

\- Jérémie nous a demandé de retourner sur le Cortex, enchaîna sa coéquipière. Il a finalement réussi à pénétrer le système. On s'est fait repousser mais on a eu le temps de copier quelques données. Mon… mon père n'est pas à l'origine du retour de Xana. C'est l'un de ses anciens assistants. Tyron. »

Ulrich ne leur accorda même pas un regard, à croire qu'il n'écoutait pas.

« Il nous prend pour ses ennemis, ce qui fait une personne de plus de qui se méfier, ajouta Yumi en notant son manque de réaction. Il a sa propre méthode de virtualisation et ses combattants sont coriaces. Ils nous dégomment comme des quilles…

\- On pense que Tyron ignore que Xana a infecté son supercalculateur, ils ne semblent pas communiquer…

\- Tu comprends ? »

Ulrich fini par les regarder d'un air mauvais. Il était à bout. Depuis l'accident il dormait mal ou peu, voire pas du tout. Il ne mangeait pas décemment non plus, le dégoût l'en empêchait. Comme si vivre convenablement aurait été inconvenant devant les efforts de William pour survivre. Alors non, il ne comprenait pas ce que les deux filles essayaient de lui dire. Il n'y arrivait pas et peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Car s'ils avaient un nouvel ennemi, qui n'avait lui aussi aucun scrupule à attaquer des étudiants, comment Ulrich allait-il faire pour rester là ? Comment surveiller William ? Et comment feraient ses amis sans lui s'il restait ici ?

Le dégoût, les regrets, le déni, tout ce dans quoi il pataugeait depuis des jours finit par l'épuiser, alors qu'il prenait sa tête entre les mains.

« Ulrich ?

\- Ulrich, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu crois pas ?

\- Arrêtez avec vos conneries ! cria-t-il subitement. Tout ça, ça rime à rien, on va juste passer cent-sept ans à galérer comme des crétins pendant que lui reste coincé là !

\- Calme toi, demanda Yumi, le regard dur. On a fait un grand pas en avant avec cette découverte. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais on est tous au trente-sixième dessous avec cette histoire, sauf qu'Aelita aussi a eu son lot de problèmes. Comme penser que son père était encore en vie et responsable du retour de Xana. Elle a tenu bon et s'est battue. Et nous au moins on se bouge pour faire quelque chose, pas comme toi qui reste planté là, comme si ça pouvait le ramener. »

Ulrich blêmit visiblement mais ses yeux restèrent étincelants de rage. La colère, il n'avait qu'elle dans ces moments-là, une arme et un bouclier derrière lequel se cacher. Se cacher, oui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans la seconde, à tel point ses paroles lui faisaient mal.

« Viens, Aelita. On va retourner voir Jérémie. On n'a pas besoin de ce lâcheur s'il préfère rester protéger quelqu'un qui n'a pas de code. On t'enverra Odd à l'occasion, si ça peut t'obliger à dormir. »

Aelita déglutit mais ne dit rien, suivant Yumi et adressant un regard désolé envers Ulrich avant de quitter la pièce. Ulrich attendit que la porte ne se ferme et que le bruit de leurs pas s'atténue, pour desserrer les dents et laisser rouler des larmes.

.o0o0o0o.

De leur côté, les deux amies profitaient également d'être plus loin pour se faire part de leurs impressions.

« Tu as été dure avec lui, reprocha enfin Aelita. C'est lui qui a trouvé William, ça a dû lui faire un choc.

\- Je sais, admit la jeune japonaise, un peu plus calme. Il paraît que William avait encore les yeux ouverts quand ils l'ont trouvé…

\- Ulrich doit penser qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça en arrivant plus tôt…

\- Arrête, c'est surtout nous qui aurions pu désactiver la tour à peine dix secondes plus vite. Et on va pas encore se refaire ces simulations. C'est arrivé, maintenant il faut avancer, c'est tout. »

Aelita soupira, Yumi croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. La petite rose demanda finalement, timidement « Tu penses que… qu'Ulrich… est…

\- J'en suis sûre, affirma Yumi en surprenant son amie. Il tenait sa main quand on est arrivées, il l'a retirée juste quand on est entrées. Ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis c'est William, quoi ! Avec Odd j'aurais pu comprendre mais William ?! En plus il a toujours été partant pour affronter Xana, sur Lyokô comme à Kadic, et maintenant monsieur préfère rester au chevet d'un rival qu'il dit n'avoir jamais pu supporter ! Il le veille comme si William pouvait faire des cauchemars !

\- Oui, mais… enfin tu penses vraiment... qu'Ulrich pourrait être amoureux de William ? »

Elle réalisa seulement là que Yumi s'était subitement arrêtée de parler, coupant sa verve vindicative, et remarqua finalement que les deux adultes qui venaient de les dépasser étaient sans doute les parents de William, pour ce qu'elle se souvenait de leurs têtes. Et malgré leur totale indifférence, ils avaient sans doute pu, grâce au silence des lieux, entendre au moins la fin de leur conversation.

« Merde, jura-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent assez loin.

\- Ben ça y est, ils se pointent, ajouta Yumi avec détachement.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendues ?

\- Aucune idée. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas eu l'air de s'y intéresser. »

Les deux filles continuèrent leur route en silence. Aelita jeta quelques coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, inquiète et désolée pour eux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils les voyaient et, la première fois, ils avaient déjà été assez déboussolés de voir leur "fils" agir comme un étranger.  
Ils ne connaissaient pas trop les parents de William, au final. Ils avaient juste pu les voir un temps, lorsque leur véritable fils était revenu in extremis de Lyokô. D'ailleurs ç'avait été si simple : en quelques paroles le couple était littéralement tombé dans les bras de celui qu'ils avaient immédiatement reconnu comme leur vrai fils. Qu'ils aient eu un choc avec le clone, ça, Aelita le concevait, mais la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient écoutés les mots de l'original… elle en était presque jalouse.  
William avait l'air d'avoir de chouettes parents.

Observant Yumi à la dérobée, elle repensa à sa réflexion. Ils arrivaient en effet assez tard pour des parents inquiets. Yumi semblait toujours fâchée… est-ce que ça avait un rapport ? « Ça va, Yumi ? osa-t-elle. C'est à cause des parents de William ?

\- Je m'en fiche qu'ils aient entendu ou pas ! répondit-elle un peu brutalement, trahissant ses pensées. De toute façon, s'ils sont gays il faut qu'ils assument !

\- Mais _qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive_ d'un coup ? l'arrêta Aelita. C'est pas parce qu'Ulrich est inquiet pour William qu'ils sont amoureux ! »

Yumi grimaça. Elle semblait sur le point de parler mais se retint. Gentiment, Aelita se pencha vers elle et sourit : « Allez, dis-moi tout. Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ?

\- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement, avant de se détourner devant le sourire gentiment moqueur d'Aelita. Bon, peut-être un peu, admit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc d'extérieur. Mais s'ils sont homos, ça voudrait dire que je ne représentait rien pour eux et qu'ils se servaient de moi et…

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? l'interrompit doucement Aelita. Déjà, Ulrich n'a rien dit à ce sujet donc ce ne sont que nos conjectures. Mais en plus rien, vraiment, _rien_ ne nous prouve que William ressente quelque chose pour Ulrich. »

Yumi eut un sourire triste avant d'y répondre : « Mouais, sauf que ça fait un petit moment que j'ai des doutes, Aelita. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Pour Ulrich, je ne me doutais de rien. Je connaissais déjà ses crises de colère et tout le toutim, bien avant que William ne mette de l'huile sur le feu et… bon, on va dire que je n'avais pas _du tout_ envie d'imaginer qu'Ulrich ressente quelque chose pour William, énonça-t-elle difficilement. Donc tu n'as qu'à te dire que suis mauvais juge dans son cas. Mais William, lui… je sais pas. C'était bizarre mais je le sentais.

\- Tu sentais quoi ?

\- Dans les débuts il était sympa avec moi, puis il est devenu collant, histoire de montrer qu'il voulait pas être juste bon copain et dans le même temps il a commencé sa guéguerre avec Ulrich donc il voulait sans doute se démarquer. Enfin tu sais, Ulrich a toujours été aussi loquace qu'un bègue dès qu'il voulait me dire un truc important. Bref !… le truc c'est que plus le temps passait… plus je trouvais que William passait plus de temps à essayer de provoquer Ulrich, qu'à marquer des points avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te jure. Ils se cherchaient gratuitement. Vous n'étiez pas toujours là pour les voir vous savez. Et puis, je sais pas, ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Ça m'a énervée parce que je pensais qu'il était ce genre de mec qui cherche juste à emmerder le monde, mais à la longue on voit bien que c'est pas son style, le Sissi Delmas. Même Ulrich s'est décidé avant moi pour intégrer William ! Et puis tu vois, quand Ulrich lui répondait, même si c'était pour hurler, l'insulter ou le frapper, j'ai remarqué que… William était… je sais pas. Content ?

\- Content ? répéta Aelita, perplexe.

\- Oui, enfin… tu sais, quand quelqu'un que tu aimes s'intéresse à toi, tu… hum… tu ressens quelque chose, comme de la joie, comme…

\- Des-papillons-qui-volent-dans-ton-estomac-et-qui-frétillent-sans-aucune-raison !

\- Euh... »

Yumi la regarda en hésitant entre la gêne et le fou-rire. Aelita devint cramoisie, en accord avec ses cheveux.

« D-désolée, c'est Jérémie qui m'a expliqué ça quand j'étais toujours enfermée sur Lyokô, et amnésique… esquiva-t-elle.

\- Ah, c'est _Jérémie_ qui t'a raconté ça, alors ! Tu m'en diras tant ! rit Yumi, narquoise.

\- Euh… oui, bon… bref. Enfin, je suis contente. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air trop fâchée…

\- Fâchée ?

\- Ben… avec Ulrich. J'avais peur que tu l'accuse de nous laisser en plan.

\- Oh. Ouais. C'est vrai que c'est un peu agaçant. Mais comme tu dis, c'est lui qui l'a trouvé. Ça a dû être encore plus choquant. Et puis s'il pense comme moi, que Xana pourrait subitement sortir de sa cachette et en profiter pour infiltrer l'hôpital, je préfère savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un, en fait.

\- Oui… Bon, on devrait y aller, Jérémie doit nous attendre.

\- Ouais, soupira Yumi en se levant. Et puis c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit en discutant de tout ça… ni pour eux deux, ni juste pour William. Tu as trouvé que j'encaissais bien mais en vrai j'enrage.

\- Nous aussi, t'en fais pas… Jérémie espère toujours trouver quelque chose à quatre heures du matin et moi j'ai fait mes propres recherches sur le coma, ha ha !… on verra, qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra l'aider…

\- Je demande que ça. »

.o0o0o0o.

Monsieur et Madame Dunbar… ont un fils. Oui, pardon, c'est une blague pourrie. Je recommence.  
Monsieur et Madame Dunbar entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fils, sans s'annoncer, s'attendant à le voir tel qu'on le leur avait décrit : alité et inconscient. Ce qui n'amoindrit pas pour autant le choc qu'ils eurent de le voir tout à fait. S'attendant aussi à être seuls avec leur enfant, ils trouvèrent pourtant un autre garçon, assis sur sa chaise mais affalé sur une portion du matelas, comme à bout de forces, l'air malade. Ses vêtements froissés et sa chevelure... échevelée, n'arrangeaient pas son allure et si les deux adultes regardaient attentivement, on devinait le passage de quelques larmes sur ses joues creuses. À côté de lui, William, à qui on avait retiré le masque respiratoire, semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible en comparaison.

Déboussolée par cet élément imprévu, dans cette chaîne d'événements anxiogènes, Mme Dunbar offrit un regard perdu à son mari qui alla secouer le jeune garçon par l'épaule, mais ce dernier manquait _réellement_ de sommeil et n'était pas près de se réveiller pour si peu. Agacé, le père se montra plus vindicatif et cette fois son geste eût l'effet d'un véritable électrochoc : « Nan mais vous êtes malades ?! S'écria Ulrich en se dégageant. Vous savez où vous êtes ?! Vous êtes qui, d'ailleurs ?! »

La colère, vraiment, il avait trop l'habitude de se cacher derrière. Le regard de l'homme se chargea d'orage à son tour :

« Les parents de William ! Vous seriez bien aimable de nous laisser, maintenant. Ma femme et moi voudrions rester en famille.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus vous me foutez dehors ?!

\- Mon garçon, fit-il en se contenant tant bien que mal : votre comportement et votre tenue ne sont pas convenable pour une chambre d'hôpital.

\- Mon… quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Rien ?! À part hurler comme un diable sorti de sa boîte ?!

\- Et vous vous étiez endormi sur lui ! fit remarquer la mère, un peu déphasée. Le but c'est de l'étouffer, c'est ça ?!

\- Mais vous êtes barrés !…

\- Bon, ça suffit, ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité. Nous voulons simplement voir notre fils et c'est notre droit !

\- _Votre fils_ … railla-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Ça fait déjà plus d' _une semaine_ qu'il est dans le coma et _vous_ , vous arrivez la bouche en cœur pour me parler de vos droits et de _mon_ comportement ? »

Le père se redressa, laissant un silence glisser pendant que son indignation semblait enfler. Sa femme calma d'ailleurs son mari d'un geste pour reprendre à sa place.

« Vous êtes instable et vous avez l'air malade. William n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un de dangereux et de contagieux ne vienne à son chevet. Et _pour votre gouverne_ , nous serions arrivés immédiatement si nous n'avions pas été coincés au Mexique par un typhon qui a bloqué tous les vols et endommagé les infrastructures !

\- Laisse. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait à se justifier, rétorqua son époux, résolument en colère. Toi, fit-il soudainement à Ulrich en le transperçant du regard, tu n'as aucun droit de nous juger. Maintenant, tu vas sortir immédiatement d'ici. »

Complètement abasourdi, et par une force qui lui sembla disproportionnée, Ulrich se fit littéralement traîner dehors et n'eut le temps de rien dire ou faire que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il se retourna vers la porte close, pour réaliser qu'un homme sorti presque de nulle part venait de l'éjecter de la chambre qu'il veillait avec application depuis dix jours.

« Pauvre taré… » gronda-t-il avec amertume, marchant, hagard, dans le couloir désert. Il finit par atteindre un distributeur et après une longue attente et un bruit au loin pour le secouer, il se décida à acheter quelque chose au hasard, pour ne pas rester immobile.

"Café serré, ça aurait pu être pire, songea-t-il en goûtant la chose. J'aurais pu tomber sur jus de pruneaux."

Une fois revenu près de la chambre, il fit les cent pas, toujours un peu bouillant, comme son café. Il ne se laisserai pas impressionner par ces imbuvables personnes qui servaient de parents à William. Il allait gentiment attendre qu'ils finissent de jouer au petit jeu des parents inquiets, puis Ulrich reprendrait la place qu'il occupait depuis le début. Sans y penser, il écrasa la tasse dans son poing et la jeta avec impatience dans la poubelle.  
Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que William aussi avait des parents indi…

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit à quelques pas de lui, les deux parents sortant après seulement dix minutes de visite, sans le remarquer. Ulrich ne prit pas la peine de se faire la moindre réflexion supplémentaire sur cette visite-éclair. Il songea en tout cas que William avait possiblement la version "je m'en foutiste" des parents Stern. À peine mieux, quoi.

« Ça vaut le coup de lui demander... » dit Mme Dunbar à son mari, vraisemblablement au milieu d'une conversation avec lui. Ulrich n'eut aucun scrupule à les épier alors qu'ils partaient à pas rapides loin de la chambre.

« Ouais, moi non plus je n'aime pas cette histoire. C'est n'importe quoi cette école. On va demander des comptes au proviseur et…

\- Cette fille, elle avait dit quelque chose, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Ça vaut la peine de demander des détails, au point où on en est !

\- Et _ce garçon_ dont elles ont parlé tout à l'heure... »

Il n'entendit pas le reste mais les parents de William semblaient carrément remontés. Il fallait espérer que le "garçon dont ils avaient entendu parler" n'était pas Ulrich car il semblait les dégoûter avec force. Qu'à cela ne tienne, lui avait quelque chose de plus intelligent à faire de son temps que de s'agiter en criant comme eux. Retournant dans la chambre, il s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise et, bien qu'il ne s'y habituait toujours pas, s'adressa à William en regardant son visage endormi.

« Je suis désolé… vraiment… Désolé que tu te retrouves encore enfermé dans ton propre corps. »

La gorge serrée et les épaules un peu tremblantes, il récupéra tout de même sa main chaude.

« Mais au moins, tu n'es pas seul.  
Pas cette fois. »

* * *

Wala, fin de chapitre ! Encore une fois, tant que c'est pas mon pote Flavien (Chalut poto !) une review et je poste la suite ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, perso j'ai dû beaucoup batailler avec les Dunbar. Je risque d'essayer des ajustements avant de poster les prochains chapitres, pour être nickel. Nemunas avait superbien géré les Stern alors...  
BREF ! A la revoyure !


	4. Des Réponses !

Dans ce chapitre, comme son nom l'indique, tout le monde veut des réponses ! Les parents, les élèves, les guerriers, mais qui en aura ?… hu hu hu. Moi je sais.

Vous.

Chapitre 4: Des Réponses !

Odd fonçait comme une balle à travers le couloir de l'hôpital, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de notions pour lui lointaines comme la tenue et le silence. Non pas qu'il avait particulièrement hâte de relayer Ulrich, mais il ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait écouté les deux jeunes filles. Il fallait absolument qu'il confronte son ami. Il déboula dans la chambre de William sans scrupules puisque de toute façon – sic – ce n'était pas cela qui allait troubler son sommeil.

« Hé, Ulrich !...

\- T'es pas bien ?! Tu sais où t'es ?!

\- D-Désolé... »

Son accueil eu le mérite de le refroidir d'un seul coup. Il contourna le lit plus calmement et s'assit, remarquant en dernier la main d'Ulrich autour de celle de William.

« Euh… tu… ta… bégaya-t-il difficilement. »

Ulrich réalisa qu'il avait oublié de la retirer. La fatigue, l'exaspération notamment à cause des parents de William, ou le fait que ce n'était que Odd… ou même que c'était _son meilleur ami Odd_ , devaient jouer sur son manque de réflexe.

« Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Ben… Non, mais…

\- Viens pas me faire la leçon. C'est pas toi qui pleurais quand William avait disparu avec Lyokô ? »

Les oreilles d'Odd virèrent rouge tomate. « Hé ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ah booon ?

\- On n'a pas les mêmes sentiments ! »

Ulrich le regarda sans qu'aucun trait de son visage ne trahisse ses pensées. Il resta silencieux un bon moment, fixant Odd qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

« Les mêmes sentiments ? répéta Ulrich.

\- Ben… Yumi et Aelita ont dit que…

\- Yumi et Aelita ? répéta-t-il, réfléchissant à vive allure et s'offrant plus de temps pendant qu'Odd fuyait son regard noir.

\- Euh… oui… enfin… elles…

\- Elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? » Odd ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, honteux. « Et puis tu n'étais pas là pour me relayer, toi ?

\- Euh, si… »

Ulrich le planta là et sortit de la chambre, à deux doigts d'imploser. Pendant que lui se sentait crever de l'intérieur, les miss ne trouvaient rien de plus productif que de parler dans son dos de ses problèmes de cœur... Odd le regarda quitter la pièce sans rien dire puis, une fois seul avec William, il resta complètement hébété.  
Ulrich… son meilleur ami… il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : qu'Ulrich soit amoureux – et vraiment ! – d'un **garçon** , ou le fait qu'en plus ce garçon soit l'illustre William. Ce même gars qu'Odd n'avait jamais su trop comment considérer même s'il le trouvait plutôt cool, et qui de son point de vue en avait globalement prit plein la tronche. Du moins il le pensait surtout depuis ce jour où ils l'avaient repoussé et qu'Aelita avait remis les pendules à l'heure en prenant sa défense. Ouais, c'était surtout là qu'Odd avait revu son opinion de lui.

Mais finalement, Odd ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater rire et de mettre une tape sur l'épaule du comateux.

« Ha ha ! Ben toi alors ! T'as vraiment un sacré sex-appeal, "beau brun" !… Bon ben on en était où, nous ? fit-il en sortant un roman. Ah, oui, page 64. Alors… »

.o0o0o0o.

« Si c'est ça, c'est vraiment sale... »

Yumi jeta un œil au petit groupe d'élèves avec une impression désagréable, qui se confirma en les voyant se taire et la lorgner d'un regard fuyant. Elle se tourna vers Jérémie « Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on parle de nous en ce moment ?

\- Ou qu'on nous regarde de travers ? Si.

\- Ah. Et tu t'es pas posé de questions ?

\- Demi-tour. »

Elle le suivit illico et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule : repérant les parents de William et le proviseur, en route pour le bureau de ce dernier. Jérémie marmonna :  
« J'aime pas trop ça. J'ai l'impression que les parents de William sont en train de se faire des films sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- D'un autre côté la vérité ne sera pas plus crédible… observa Yumi.

\- D'ailleurs, les médecins disent quoi ?

\- Toujours aucune amélioration. »

Jérémie soupira de détresse et changea de sujet. « Vu comme les gens nous regardent j'aime pas trop imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de se faire raconter. Enfin, tant que c'est le proviseur, ça va, mais si ses parents entendent les rumeurs…

\- Et elles racontent quoi, ces foutues rumeurs ?

\- Que vous êtes impliqués dans l'accident. »

Jérémie et Yumi s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, remarquant Millie à quelques pas d'eux. Yumi leva la tête, sur la défensive « Impliqués ? Sérieusement ? Y'a vraiment de ces taches qui pensent qu'on a jeté William par la fenêtre ?

\- Ouais, lâcha la rousse. Je mise sur Hervé, tu sais comme il vous adore… surtout qu'en ce moment les profs créent des tensions en vous favorisant. Certains élèves s'amusent à penser qu'Ulrich a eu le temps de… de pousser William et de redescendre dehors. Il y avait des gens sur place qui peuvent affirmer que c'est impossible mais certains refusent de les croire. Il y a d'autres rumeurs, elles sont à peine mieux.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua distraitement Jérémie.

\- Parce que ça ne m'amuse pas. »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, Yumi réalisant malgré elle que Millie n'était peut-être pas – enfin plus – cette jeune fille qui bafouait toute morale pour ce qu'elle appelait un scoop. En fait, le journal de l'école n'avait même pas fait d'article sur l'accident.  
Ils échangèrent un signe de tête poli, ou plutôt amical, avant de se quitter.  
Les deux avaient hâte de retrouver Aelita à l'usine.

.o0o0o0o.

« On retourne à nous deux sur Lyokô ?

\- Ben, j'imagine que si Ulrich était suffisamment en forme, il serait venu, minauda Jérémie. Mais à mon avis il doit être en train de récupérer comme il peut. Alors oui, vous irez seules. Mais pas dans le cœur du Cortex, cette fois.

\- Ah bon ?

\- J'ai bricolé un programme pour faire apparaître une tour sur le Cortex. J'aimerais passer par ce biais pour récupérer des données.

\- Tu penses pouvoir trouver ce que Xana aurait pu faire à William ? interrogea Aelita, pas dupe.

\- … Ouais. J-Je sais que ce n'est pas le plan mais…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. »

Yumi saisi en un éclair. Jérémie avait juré de chercher la moindre chance d'implication de Xana dans le coma de William et jusque-là, toutes les missions sur le Cortex avaient été dédiées à Aelita, Tyron et Xana. Les efforts de Jérémie pour William étaient passés dans ses nuits blanches. Son regard caverneux en témoignait. Les deux adolescents regardèrent la japonaise, comme anticipant son veto, mais Yumi fit aussitôt demi-tour vers l'ascenseur : « On y va ? »

.o0o0o0o.

« Comment ça, vous n'en savez rien ?

\- Eh bien, tortilla le proviseur, rien ne laisse à penser que William avait des problèmes à l'école…

\- C'est un de vos _**internes** _! Si ça ne vient pas de l'école, où aurait-il pu prendre des coups ?! s'écria son père.

\- Je suis navré, aucun professeur n'a…

\- Au moins votre fille, elle, a un minimum de sens de l'observation ! sermonna la mère. Nous l'avons croisée tout à l'heure. Elle est capable de nous dire qui fréquente qui, au moins. Et à ce qu'il paraîtrait il fréquentait une jeune fille de sa classe qui a toujours eu le chic pour semer la zizanie chez les garçons.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ah mais bon sang c'est aussi à vous de savoir ces choses-là, maintenant ! Apparemment ça dure depuis le _collège_ ! s'impatienta le père. Bon laissez tomber. Si vous ne savez pas ça on va prendre les choses autrement. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer qui est "Ulrich" et nous montrer sa photo ? »

.o0o0o0o.

Bâillant, Odd revint à Kadic d'humeur moyenne, bien après les cours. Ulrich avait finit par reprendre sa place, incapable de dormir. Odd n'avait pas bronché et l'avait laissé seul. Autant il pouvait lire à William son roman de français, même si le voir allongé et presque sans vie le gênait parfois, autant rester près d'Ulrich lui paraissait beaucoup plus difficile.

« Ben on angoisse pas trop, à ce que je vois. »

Levant les yeux vers un lycéen plus grand que lui et aux dreadlocks inimitables, Odd se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour l'énerver.  
« J'peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? lâcha-t-il, désinvolte.

\- Pour moi ? Nan. Quoique si tu pouvais foutre le camp de Kadic, perso ça me mettrait de moins mauvaise humeur.

\- Hé, on se calme, le videur. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris, mais si c'est vous qui tabassiez William ces dernières semaines, je vous jure que j'aurais votre peau. »

Odd resta abasourdi.

« Oh pitié, arrête cette tête d'abruti ! Les flics ont dit que William s'en prenait plein la gueule depuis des jours ! Et alors qu'il s'était justement rabiboché avec Yumi depuis un moment, _comme par hasard_ , tout votre petit groupe recommence à jouer les mystérieux, lui il parle plus à personne et ensuite il passe par une fenêtre ?!

\- Mais t'es dingue ?! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues au juste ?!

\- Cherches un peu, t'es peut-être pas encore trop décérébré pour trouver. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire au suicide. Mais l'un comme l'autre, qu'il ai sauté ou qu'on l'ai poussé, les responsables mériteraient bien d'être coulés dans le béton. »

Christophe le planta là en lui imprimant un regard noir.

« Non mais c'est sérieux ?... » chuchota Odd, estomaqué. Comme si _eux_ auraient été persécuter William et le rouer de coups pour mieux le… balancer par une fenêtre ! Ben oui ! Et pourquoi pas lui tirer une balle tant qu'on y était ?!  
D'abord, Odd n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Will', nan mais oh ! C'était toujours du côté de Yumi et Ulrich que c'était la merde ! 'Pas tout mélanger non plus !…

… il s'arrêta dans la cour avec l'impression qu'un sac de pierres lui était tombé dans l'estomac. La vision de Christophe était criante de vérité. Sitôt que leurs "petites activités secrètes" avaient repris, William avait été mis en danger. Plus qu'eux tous. À cause de leur petite stratégie à deux balles. Alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà bien secoué avant quand il était tombé aux mains de Xana. Purée, Will' avait perdu des mois entiers de sa vie, passés sous un lavage de cerveau. Odd avait bien voulu lui faire la gueule mais les remontrances d'Aelita l'avaient rudement calmé à ce sujet. Will' avait été victime au même titre que la jeune fille. Peut-être même qu'il n'en avait pas dormi pendant des nuits. Odd aussi faisait des cauchemars à cause de Xana.

Maintenant William était "enfermé au royaume des songes", pour reprendre l'expression de son livre de français. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour garder la porte fermée. Elle s'était bloquée toute seule.

Odd reprit sa route et réprima douloureusement un sourire coupable : au moins, quand Will' se battait contre eux, Odd pouvait encore se payer sa tête. Maintenant, ça n'avait plus rien de drôle.

.o0o0o0o.

« Jérémie, je crois que c'est là… ça y est !

\- Attends… oui, c'est ça ! Ça va prendre un temps monstre à décrypter… Mince, tu es sûre qu'il y a tout ?

\- Si c'est incomplet, je n'y peux rien. Je pense que c'est la transmission spectre-réseau qui est moyenne, d'où la qualité du rapport que tu reçois…

\- Ça peut expliquer pourquoi les spectres sont parfois si lents…

\- Vous vous en sortez ?! Les monstres encerclent la tour…

\- Oui-oui ! C'est bon Yumi, je te ra… ah, tant pis. Aelita, prête à rentrer ?

\- Et hâte de t'aider ! »

Il dévirtualisa Aelita qui rejoignit Yumi dans la salle des scanners, puis les deux filles remontèrent rapidement à l'étage, où Yumi laissa sa coéquipière rester au plus près de Jérémie tandis qu'elle observait par dessus leurs épaules l'analyse du rapport de mission du spectre le jour J.

« Comment est-ce… crypté, Jérémie ? Est-ce qu'on a les gestes, les ordres globaux, ou des coordonnées tridimensionnelles du corps du spectre pour déterminer ses mouvements ?

\- Je ne sais pas, d'autant plus qu'il faudrait aussi déterminer quel est le référentiel exact, mais globalement si j'arrive à comprendre comment c'est codé, je devrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à William ? déglutit Yumi. Genre… quand il l'a…

\- Ouais. »

Ils n'en dirent pas plus. Seul Ulrich avait vu la salle de classe, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Les autres avaient tout de même appris (peut-être était-ce la cause de leur manque de curiosité) qu'elle était littéralement sens dessus-dessous.  
Jérémie se mit alors à travailler silencieusement. Yumi s'assit, silencieuse. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle songeait à partir, l'élévateur amena quelqu'un.

« Quoi d'neuf, les gens ?

\- Odd… sourit-elle difficilement, mais accueillant avec plaisir ces morceaux de joie qu'il arrivait encore à offrir à l'équipe. Ça va ?

\- Ouais. J'ai croisé Christophe M'Bala, il est pas dans ta classe ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Ben, simple conseil, ne l'approche pas trop. Il tire la gueule. »

Yumi haussa un sourcil, preuve de son manque d'envie de se creuser la tête à ce sujet quand soudain, Jérémie sembla s'animer.

« Ça… ça marche… je crois ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour relever Yumi et la faire rappliquer aussi sec. Odd suivi machinalement « Ça ? C'est quoi ?

\- Figure-toi que les filles ont récupéré les données d'enregistrement des actions du spectre. Son rapport de mission, en gros. Eh bien mon programme, tu peux le voir comme le lecteur vlc qui va décrypter ce rapport.

\- Et nous refaire le film ? De… de quoi ? Quel spectre ? »

Ils prirent un léger souffle et se pincèrent les lèvres, incapable de prononcer les mots interdits.

« Ah, ouais… t'es encore là dessus ? »

Jérémie se renfrogna et l'ignora, lançant son programme. Après quelques mises au point, ils finirent par obtenir une sorte de vue à la troisième personne sur un espace vide, sombre, où des lumières floues dessinaient vaguement deux silhouettes, parfois complètes, parfois non. Le soldat et la cible.

« Est-ce que c'est... »

Ils se tendirent alors qu'une des deux formes se précisait enfin un peu mieux grâce au lecteur, pour ressembler à un adulte, tout juste au moment où elle attrapait l'autre silhouette pour la projeter au sol. Quelque formes de tables se précisèrent tandis qu'elles étaient repoussées sous l'impact. La silhouette se rapprocha et attrapa l'autre par ce qui pouvait être le col et la projeta cette fois au mur. Sentant ses amis de plus en plus mal, Jérémie asséna d'une voix froide :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de regarder. Ne restez pas là. »

Yumi et Odd se retournèrent aussitôt. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ni oublier ce qu'ils verraient et n'étaient pas sûrs d'en avoir envie.

Jérémie finit par forcer Aelita à les rejoindre tandis qu'il s'obstinait à suivre de bout en bout les deux minutes parmi les plus longues de son existence. Il n'avait plus besoin de songer à voler le rapport des médecins pour savoir la vérité.

S'asseyant, tentant de se recomposer, Aelita senti doucement Odd et Yumi se rapprocher d'elle, chacun d'un côté, et l'entourer de leurs bras. Ils se bercèrent un peu tous les trois avant d'entendre le clavier reprendre peu à peu ses droits. Aelita se redressa :

« Tu as trouvé ?

\- Je… … Je crois… Oui… OUI !

\- Explique !

\- Regarde… Quand le spectre a vu Ulrich par la fenêtre, il a eu une communication plus longue avec Xana, un échange d'informations plus soutenu. Xana a analysé la situation et en prenant en compte la tour qui allait être désactivée, il a décidé d'abandonner Ulrich et de… ben de marquer le coup avec William. C'est là… Regarde ! Il transmet des codes au spectre ! Le spectre revient et…

\- … les transmet à William. »

Le doigt de Jérémie sauta sur pause pour épargner aux autres la scène de défenestration, laissant la petite assemblée dans un silence troublant.

« Alors, il se passe quoi du coup ? C'est quoi ces codes ? interrogea Odd.

\- Laisse-moi voir... »

Le regard d'Aelita semblait s'être illuminé. Jérémie lui laissa aussitôt la place et en dix secondes, la jeune fille rayonnait.

« Oh bon sang, pour avoir étudié le coma et la neurologie dans les bouquins, je peux te le dire, maintenant, Jérémie ! C'est pour _ça_ qu'il ne se réveille pas !

\- T'es _sûre_?! dit-il, alors qu'il y croyait.

\- Et en plus… Et en plus on peut lui retirer ! »

Odd poussa un grand cri de victoire avant de danser avec Yumi (en gros ils sautaient partout pendant qu'Aelita et Jérémie se faisaient un câlin)

« Bon, par contre on en a pour _au moins_ une nuit blanche, annonça Aelita.

\- Ouais, c'est pas comme si j'étais couche-tôt, railla Jérémie en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Ni que tu ne m'avais pas donné cette sale habitude…

\- Ha, ben c'est Ulrich qui va être content ! s'exclama Odd. »

Et les autres de réaliser que Jérémie n'était pas au courant et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ulrich en particulier, ni pourquoi les filles avaient l'air particulièrement embarrassées (ou agacées).

« J'ai manqué un truc ? fit Jérémie.

\- … Hm. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'explique ça _après_ qu'on ai fini de travailler. J'ai un doute sur ta capacité à te concentrer après qu'on t'ai raconté la dernière.

\- Encore une rumeur ?…

\- Herm, prends ton clavier s'il te plaît. »

.o0o0o0o.

Le lendemain, Odd retournait à l'usine en finissant son casse-croûte de midi, profitant de la pause pour visiter les deux génies, quand soudain:

« Oh ! Ulrich ?! T'es pas en train de veiller William ?

\- Tais-toi, rougit-il malgré lui. Y'en a qui bossent.

\- Bah fait pas cette tête mon vieux ! Ils t'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé comment réveiller William ?!

\- Primo c'est Aelita qui l'a trouvé, corrigea Jérémie. Deusio, si vous vous calmez pas, on va imploser parce que ça fait juste plus de douze heures qu'on bosse. »

Réactif (et ayant un bon instinct de conservation compte tenu de l'humeur de Jérémie) Ulrich traîna Odd avec lui dans le monte-charge, sans état d'âme.

« Ben alors, on va pouvoir l'avoir notre petite conversation ? s'amusa Odd en s'adossant au mur.

\- Une conversation ?… s'il te plaît, je suis _déjà_ fatigué. Soit tu la fais courte soit je laisse tomber.

\- Relax, je me disais juste…

\- Je t'ai dit de faire simple. Là tu insinues que tu penses.

\- Ouh la là, mais notre Ulrich sarcastique a reprit du poil de la bête ! C'est l'idée que sa princesse endormie ne se réveille qui le rend tout fou-fou ? »

Ulrich le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il clignait des yeux et partait dehors prendre l'air frais, maugréant : « Un jour, il faudra te faire soigner.

\- Ah mais tu t'enfuiras pas comme ça, hein ! Hé ! Potto ! »

.o0o0o0o.

Trois interminables jours plus tard, "l'antidote" était prêt. Conçu par Jérémie et Aelita sur le supercalculateur et matérialisé par un scanner : en somme un condensé de perfection. Aelita ayant planché sur le côté médical avec ses recherches sur le coma, elle avait décidé de le mettre sous la forme d'une injection, en ne laissant rien au hasard. Mais ce genre de détail ne semblait pas beaucoup préoccuper les autres, trop excités ou paumés dans les explications.

Quoique : Ulrich ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher d'écouter ni d'être mortellement inquiet. Car aussi bon fusse-t-il et malgré tout le respect qu'Ulrich avait pour son talent, Jérémie pouvait faire des erreurs. Alors rien n'était gagné. Ils partirent néanmoins pour l'hôpital sans plus attendre. Ulrich prit la tête du groupe sans demander l'avis de quiconque. Yumi et Odd firent diversion à l'accueil tandis qu'Aelita et Jérémie partait avec le samouraï insomniaque vers la chambre, en catimini. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre les heures de visite pour ce qu'ils allaient faire, particulièrement à cause de leur impatience et du fait que c'était tout bonnement illégal.

Dans la chambre, Ulrich garda la porte, Jérémie se tint prêt à assister Aelita, qui elle-même souffla un grand coup avant d'injecter le remède par le cathéter.

« C'est fait. »

Ulrich se retourna et fixa leur ami toujours inerte, malgré les secondes qui passaient.

« Ulrich, il faut qu'on sorte maintenant. On repassera demain.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas écouté ou quoi ?… Jérémie soupira et accéléra : il faut attendre que ça fasse effet et ensuite ça ne dépendra plus que de William. Il se réveillera à son rythme.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- On est sûr de ce qu'on vient de faire, relaya Aelita. Mais le virus de Xana ne l'empêchait que de sortir du coma, il ne l'y a pas plongé.

\- Et s'il se réveille toujours pas ?!…

\- Alors je te promets de passer les mois qui suivront à trouver autre chose, promit-elle, mais maintenant s'il-te-plaît, on fout le camp d'ici ! »

Il obéit à contrecœur et tous désertèrent rapidement l'hôpital. Aelita les secoua un peu « Allez, on n'y pense plus jusqu'à demain ! dit-elle sans y croire. Surtout qu'on a DST de chimie !

\- On a quoi ?!

\- Comment ça, en chimie ?…

\- Et toi, Yumi, tu n'avais pas un exposé ?

\- … oups ? »

* * *

Et voilà, encore un de fait ! C'est qu'on approche du dénouement, mine de rien ! :D j'attends toujours mes reviews, sinon :)  
(Une review = un chapitre posté direct. Et une réponse avec.)  
(Une review de mes potes = un cookie)  
(Pas de review = la suite vendredi prochain)


	5. Le Réveil du Guerrier

Salut Jo ! Ou plutôt resalut :D  
Encore merci pour ta review (et pardon du retard car en fait ça aurait déjà dû être posté…  
Et pour les claques et engueulades : William sortant du coma, les gens sont plutôt contents alors ils vont pas commencer à l'assommer direct, lol ! En plus, comme dit précédemment, les lyoko-guerriers culpabilisent parce que c'est leur stratégie qui a mis William dans cette situation et selon eux, William pensait que les autres assumaient de l'envoyer prendre des coups. Peut-être pas autant, mais voilà : il n'allait pas se plaindre quand tout le monde était en difficulté – surtout s'il peut prouver qu'il est indispensable !  
Et les séquelles auraient un peu plus d'intérêt si cette fic ne s'arrêtait pas à son rétablissement. Donc (non ce n'est pas un spoil) il n'aura qu'une période de convalescence, c'est tout ! :)

Merci encore et… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le Réveil du Guerrier

Prêt à montrer à son cadet les inspections quotidiennes à faire sur un comateux, le médecin ouvrit la porte et il y trouva un adolescent déjà occupé à se frotter les paupières. Les deux blouses blanches restèrent sur le pas de la porte, interdits.

« … C'est le bon gars au moins ? »

William reposa les mains le long de son corps et clarifia ses pensées. Jusque-là son geste n'avait été qu'un réflexe, qui lui avait coûté beaucoup plus d'énergie que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Il se sentait plutôt… mal. Pourtant il se souvenait avoir dormi longtemps, puisqu'il avait eu quelques phases de micro-réveil… Oh, et malgré le flou environnant, il remarqua deux présences à la porte. D'une voix qu'il aurait voulu beaucoup moins pâteuse, il grommela : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma ch... »

Mais même la tête dans le pâté, il savait qu'il se trompait. Il reformula donc, l'air perplexe : « En fait qu'est-ce que je fabrique chez vous ? »

Le médecin laissa échapper quelque chose entre le gloussement et un franc éclat de rire avant de le rejoindre avec bienveillance.

.o0o0o0o.

« Bonjour, on retourne voir William… »

L'heure était bien matinale… Aelita et la réceptionniste commençaient à se connaître, à force. Jérémie un peu moins, il avait passé plus de temps à trimer qu'au chevet de William, ce qui le rendait secrètement admiratif de la capacité qu'avait eue Ulrich à tenir autant de temps à ses côtés sans péter les plombs. Quoique, vu la forme qu'Ulrich avait ces temps-ci… de plus, la veille, au lendemain donc de l'injection, il avait passé la matinée à son chevet avant de n'en plus pouvoir. Ce matin-ci, c'était au tour d'Aelita de passer et Jérémie s'était invité, pour une fois. Histoire de voir si une amélioration avait pointé le bout de son nez la veille dans l'après-midi, ou durant la nuit. Ou pourquoi pas ce matin…

Alors qu'Aelita et la secrétaire discutaient, Jérémie repensa à ce qu'Aelita lui avait révélé, comme promis. Et comme prévu, il en refit un arrêt cérébral.

« Bwah ! » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas bon pour ses méninges de lui faire digérer de telles informations. Ça dépassait juste complètement toute sa logique pour le moment. Franchement… Ulrich, et… William ? Nan. Mais nan, quoi. Surtout Ulrich. Encore, William avait l'air d'un espèce de sympathique barge à ses yeux. Mais Ulrich, quoi. _Sérieusement ?_

« V-Vraiment ?! »

Jérémie cligna des yeux. Aelita semblait… pétiller de joie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Et même lorsqu'elle le regarda avec un sourire immense, qu'elle l'entraîna en courant avec elle, qu'il entraperçut le sourire amusé de la réceptionniste… Jérémie ne s'autorisa pas à y croire tout à fait. Il ne voulait pas se le permettre. Il n'avait juste pas le droit,tant que ce n'était pas avéré et prouvé, que…

Il bloqua son souffle en arrivant devant la porte. Aelita n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir, malgré leur appréhension.

William était toujours étendu dans son lit, yeux clos. Inerte... La déception piqua le cœur de Jérémie, s'en voulant d'avoir cru que les choses seraient si simples, si rapides, mais ce même cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il remarqua que la tête du comateux était penchée sur le côté, et ses mains posées sur son ventre.  
Il avait bougé en leur absence.  
Le souffle court, Aelita entraîna doucement Jérémie avec lui qui, le cœur palpitant, donna une impulsion à la porte pour la faire se refermer. Tout allait trop vite, il en crevait d'appréhension… Aelita leur fit faire le tour du lit, doucement, pas à pas, vers le visage endormi de leur ami.

« William ?... »

Pas un bruit. Jérémie observa les draps se soulever imperceptiblement sous l'effet d'une expiration. Il dormait toujours… Il dormait ? Juste, endormi?…

« William... » appela-t-elle encore, toujours avec douceur, posant une main sur son épaule qu'elle n'osa pas secouer. Jérémie compta une inspiration et une autre expiration. Paisibles.

« Allez, Will, s'il-te-plaît... » supplia-t-elle, pour autant elle n'osa pas le secouer, appuyant juste un peu sa main sur lui.

Sa tête bougea, ses paupières se plissèrent. S'ouvrirent. Clignèrent. Il les regarda, les reconnu et devint joyeux ;

« Hey ! Ben ça pour une surprise ! »

Il avait une voix drôlement douce, qu'il devait sans aucun doute à son éveil encore tout récent, mais ses iris pétillaient déjà de joie. Aelita le battait à plate couture sur ce point et…

« Ça me fait bien plaisir de vous v… oh là, oh là, oh là... »

Parce que William venait de voir Jérémie les mains devant la bouche, complètement ému, les yeux brillants ; il se mit ensuite à pousser un gémissement étranglé pour enfin se laisser choir sur William, rapidement imité par Aelita, que William prit tous deux dans ses bras, comme il put.

« Ben voyons, faut pas pleurer comme ça, mes p'tits chats ! »

.o0o0o0o.

Les deux génies s'étaient assez vite remis. Aelita avait appelé les autres en fanfare tandis que Jérémie et William s'étaient échangé quelques unes des dernières infos.

Ulrich, en recevant la nouvelle au téléphone – en recevant ses cris, plutôt – eu l'impression de sentir ses entrailles se retourner. Il avait tenté de déceler la voix de William mais elle n'était pas passée dans le combiné. L'appel terminé, il avait laissé Odd se débrouiller de son côté avec Aelita – ce coureur devait _encore_ être avec Sam – et avait aussitôt mis les voiles pour l'hôpital sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas. Il savait juste qu'il devait y être…  
Odd se débrouilla pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'arrive à destination, puis ils retrouvèrent Yumi dans le hall.

.o0o0o0o.

« J'aurais aimé te prévenir, soupira platement William, j'ai bien senti que le spectre faisait un truc bizarre mais quand je suis retombé en bas, j'étais plus en état d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Bah, t'inquiète, je laisse jamais tomber un copain ! »

William avait mis une tape sur l'épaule de Jérémie (la plus molle de toute sa vie), il écouta le récit non-exhaustif de leurs propres déboires et lorsqu'il voulu aborder le sujet de l'enquête de police, il fit un bond, entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« C'est nous ! s'annonça Odd d'une voix vive.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai ! »

Yumi sautilla jusqu'à lui, comme si elle non plus n'avait pas pu croire à la bonne nouvelle avant d'arriver. Odd n'était guère mieux, déjà en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de leur convalescent : « Wouwouwou ! Faites péter le champagne !

\- Putain mais baisse le volume, on va se faire jeter ! râla Ulrich.

\- Hé, oh, ça va ! T'es pas obligé de faire genre ! Toi aussi t'es super content, non ? Allez, viens !

\- Aujourd'hui c'est câlin gratuit ! » renchérit William, que Jérémie et Aelita savaient prompt à toute forme inutile de bonne humeur à cause des médicaments. Ou alors il était juste très-très content.

« Nan mais Ulrich a raison, tempéra Yumi malgré sa joie manifeste. J'ai pas envie qu'on nous dégage maintenant. Et toi t'es censé te reposer !

\- Ouais ben je suis allongé, c'est bon non ?

\- Ben maintenant range les bras ! » Ajouta Ulrich en surveillant ses deux bras toujours levés, comme attendant qu'Ulrich ne vienne dedans. Odd ne manqua pas de remarquer cette distance qu'Ulrich semblait vouloir conserver avec leur copain. Il ne résista pas à un petit coup bas :

« Ben allez, Ulrich ! Lui mets pas un vent ! En plus si tu veux dormir y'a d'la place pour deux là d'da-Aïeuh ! »

William, baissant un peu les bras, perplexe, regarda Odd se masser le crâne que Yumi lui avait sévèrement impacté. Il exprima son impression d'avoir manqué un détail d'un élégant ; « Hein ? »

Mais personne n'eut ni l'occasion de détourner le sujet, ni d'éclairer sa lanterne puisque tous se tournèrent vers la porte qu'ils entendaient s'ouvrir de nouveau.  
Apparurent alors les parents de William, la surprise laissant très vite place à des expression fermées alors que les adultes surprenaient "ces jeunes" dans la chambre de leur...

« Papa ? Maman ? »

Aussi la voix de William ci-dessus – donc bien réveillé comme l'avaient dit les médecins aux parents – fut un choc pour tout le monde, puisqu'un instant, rien d'autre n'avait existé que la tension entre eux tous. William fut d'ailleurs assez impressionné de voir que l'enthousiasme évident de ses parents de le savoir en bonne santé était refréné par la présence des autres ados.

Jérémie songea qu'il n'avait ni eu le temps de lui expliquer les rumeurs et les craintes qui pesaient sur l'équipe, tout comme il n'avait pas pu lui parler vraiment de… aïe, ça justement, songea-t-il en voyant l'homme qu'il reconnaissait pour être l'enquêteur. Suivit d'un plus jeune qui devait être un peu comme son assistant.  
Et le médecin, avec son propre assistant, reconnu William.

« Wouah. Ben vous êtes assez pour monter une équipe de foot... » marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix en remarquant la tension dans l'air, tentant tant bien que mal de déverrouiller les choses, chuchotant ensuite tout bas à Jérémie ; « J'ai raté un truc ? »

Jérémie s'apprêtait à lui répondre tant bien que mal dans le silence de cathédrale qui s'était fait, mais il n'en fit rien quand la voix de Mme Dunbar claqua dans l'air.

« Ne l'approchez pas.

\- Pardon ? gronda Yumi.

\- Vous tous, vous sortez de cette pièce.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda William avec calme, ou disons : naïveté. Car, graduellement mais bien assez vite, les voix s'élevèrent de tous les côtés et il n'y comprit plus rien. Même s'il décelait chez ses parents une envie folle d'étrangler l'intégralité de ses amis, traitant Yumi d'hystérique et de ce genre de fille qui jouait avec le cœur des garçons pour les piétiner ensuite (les garçons entiers, pas _juste_ leur cœur), accusant Jérémie (terrorisé, le Jérémie) de manipulation ou il ne savait quoi comme séquestration et autres horreurs, et Ulrich : de détraqué, carrément. Entre fou-furieux et délinquant sexuel. William aurait pu en rire si les autres (Odd, Aelita, Yumi et _surtout_ Ulrich) n'étaient pas partis dans leurs propres délires, tandis que les deux policiers essayaient vainement de calmer le jeu, ajoutant à la place à la cohue et…  
William avait vraiment entendu "pédé", ou …? En tout cas, Ulrich l'avait bien entendu et visiblement la phrase avait été assez bien ficelée pour le laisser blanc comme un linge et incapable de répondre. D'ailleurs, depuis le départ, William n'avait pas trouvé Ulrich très frais.

Non mais attends ce flic était vraiment en train de le regarder lui et Ulrich avec cette tête de réac' ?

« … Si c'est une histoire de pédés ça va être vite classé, et si on en retrouve un la tête explosée, ce sera pas une grosse perte pour la diversité… »

Oh et merde.

William saisit les mains de Jérémie et les posa sur ses propres oreilles. Jérémie comprit et lui permit d'étouffer les sons, ce que William reçut avec soulagement. Avant de porter deux doigts à sa bouche et pousser un sifflement bref mais strident qui ramena l'ordre dans la chambre.

« Merci, Jerem'. Alors, de deux choses l'une, le monsieur en blouse blanche a dit que si quelqu'un me donnait la migraine, j'avais totalement le droit de le faire virer, donc on va tous se calmer et reprendre tranquillement avant qu'il appelle la sécurité. Et on va me laisser en placer une. Okay ? »

La stratégie fonctionnait pour l'instant, laissant William avec un large choix de possibilités pour commencer : « Bon, déjà… _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ que cette histoire de Jérémie qui joue les Frankenstein ?

\- C'est ton amie qui nous a dit ça ! expliqua sa mère. Ce garçon a des problèmes sociaux voire mentaux, toujours à l'écart à traficoter des machines bizarres ! Il passe ses nuits à fabriquer des machines dangereuses !

\- Nan mais vous êtes sûr que ça va bien ? demanda Odd avec un demi-sourire. Vous voudriez pas un verre d'eau, et des lunettes avec ça ?

\- Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné, sale petit…

\- Tout doux, m'man, j'ai dit qu'on restait calme. Et Odd a raison, selon toi cette espèce de brindille de Jérémie m'aurait utilisé comme rat de laboratoire alors que je fais trois fois son poids ?

\- Ah ben pour ça, on devrait demander aux autres ! tonna son père. Entre cette asiate qui fait tourner les têtes des garçons et les pousse à s'écharper pour son plaisir, et celui-là ? Ce stalker, il…

\- Stalker, Ulrich ?! pensa William tout haut alors que l'autre devenait vert, en crispant les poings, blancs, une veine battant sa tempe, bleue, et que Yumi rétorquait, rouge :

\- C'est facile de raconter ce qui vous chante mais si ça vous amuse tant que ça de vous inventer des vies, on peut peut-être vous prescrire un psychothérapeute ?!

\- La réception vient de nous dire qu'il est passé dans ta chambre _tous les jours_! l'ignora la mère.

\- _Hein_?! »

Ulrich perdit encore des couleurs mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, vacillant, la mère le devançant ; « Alors que c'est le genre de garçon qui tabasse les autres dès la première contrariété ! 'Genre de vaurien violent…

\- Mais fermez-là ! Faut vous faire soigner ! feula enfin Ulrich, pourtant toujours livide.

\- Sérieux Jérémie c'est _quoi_ ce binz ? souffla William, perdu. Je suis vraiment réveillé ou...

\- C'est… euh… ben…

\- Et puis les deux autres, là, continua la mère en désignant Yumi et Aelita, qui en parlent comme s'il voulait t'avoir ! Que vous étiez gays !

\- Et quand bien même ils le seraient ? Vous les lapideriez ? rétorqua Aelita avant que William ne soupire :

\- Non mais de toute façon ta mémoire des noms et des visages ça n'a jamais été génial, maman… » l'accabla-t-il avant de hausser un sourcil perplexe manifestant qu'il venait seulement de percuter pour le "gay".

« Oui bon bref ! » lâcha la mère, rendant un peu de souffle à Ulrich sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. « Après que ton amie nous ait donné tous les détails, on…

\- Quelle amie, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ben, ton amie d'école !

\- Franchement, j'ai des doutes sur Yumi et Aelita pour raconter des salades pareilles, m'man.

\- Mais, Elizabeth ! La fille du proviseur ! lâcha son père. »

Tous les Kadiciens regardèrent les parents avec… un air totalement vide. Un bruit de claque attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent pour voir William en plein facepalm.

« Bon. Alors on va reprendre _calmement_ , déclara-t-il alors qu'il semblait pourtant à deux doigt de péter une durite et s'était d'ailleurs assis pour la suite. Déjà, c'est quoi ces _conneries_ avec Sissi ?

\- On…

\- _**Nan mais oh !**_ Je vous avais déjà expliqué l'année dernière, en long en large _et en travers_ que cette fille a un pète au casque ! J'ai limite fait une disserte de trente minutes pour que ça rentre !

\- Mais chéri…

\- Ah non-non-non ! Donc pour rappel, Sissi est – ou du moins était – une nymphomane qui a flashé sur Ulrich et l'a littéralement harcelé sexuellement depuis le collège sans que personne ne la sanctionne ! Et elle s'est pas gênée pour raconter les pires conneries sur eux (il pointait le reste de la troupe) juste pour foutre la merde en pensant qu'Ulrich lui tomberait dans les bras ! Vu ? »

Et là, les Lyokô-Guerriers crurent halluciner de voir les parents de William baisser la tête d'un air penaud, se tenant les mains devant la ceinture.

« Bon ! Ensuite, autre vérité suprême : Jérémie serait juste infoutu de faire du mal à quelqu'un _même si on l_ _e payait_ ! Alors si la peste te dit que c'est un psychopathe, ça veut juste dire qu'il est trop bien pour elle. Vu ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête malgré eux, se retenant d'en placer une, toujours l'air comme pris en faute.

« Tant qu'on est dans les explications, peut-on savoir d'où venaient les coups ? alpagua le policier.

\- Les coups ? Quels coups ?

\- Vous aviez de nombreux hématomes en arrivant, développa le médecin. Mais il ne dataient pas de votre agression, ils étaient plus anciens.

\- C'est-à-dire ? rétorqua William, haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien, disons une côte légèrement fêlée, par exemple.

\- En fait, bredouilla Jérémie, t'avais l'air d'avoir reçu tellement de coup bien avant de passer par la fenêtre, qu'il y a une enquête là-dessus.

\- Même que Christophe et d'autres conspirateurs pensent qu'on est dans le coup ! » étaya Odd, comprenant à la pâleur de Jérémie qu'il fallait donner des détails _et_ gagner du temps…

« Et personne s'est dit que c'est parce que j'ai reprit le skate board ? »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Pendant lequel les Kadiciens comprirent après un bug système général que William venait de les sortir impeccablement du merdier, et pendant lequel les parents de William et les policiers se sentirent très cons.

« Sinon, tant que j'y pense, reprit-il : _pour l'amour du ciel,_ par Toutatis, les chevaliers d'or et ce qui vous chante ! gronda-t-il en regardant l'enquêteur. Qu'on soit parfaitement clair ! _Je suis pas "pédé" !_ » tonna-t-il avec un air furieux qui glaça la moitié de l'assistance pour des raisons inavouables.

« Je suis _**bisexuel**_ , merde ! C'est quand même pas dur à comprendre, maman ! »

Les bouches Kadiciennes s'ouvrirent peu à peu en grand. Et l'assistant du médecin se cacha tant bien que mal pour éclater de rire dans les rideaux.

« Mais… mais je savais pas ça, moi… bégaya Dunbar-père.

\- M'maaan ? T'étais pas censée lui expliquer ?

\- Oui, mais je… oh, tu sais, un élément en entraînant un autre, on a vite oublié ! »

Deuxième facepalm de la journée. Quelques marmonnements s'échangèrent dans la pièce. Entre ses doigts, William entraperçu le visage hébété de Jérémie, puis les autres, à qui il lâcha, désinvolte :

« Si on pouvait éviter de mettre tout Kadic au courant ça me ferait des vacances.

\- Ooooui, oui-oui, hocha Jérémie malgré un nouveau bug système.

\- Dis-donc, c'est ta chance, non ? » marmonna Odd le plus bas possible à Ulrich, en lui donnant des coups de coudes auxquels Ulrich ne pouvait pas répondre, trop occupé à ne pas chanceler.

« Et donc du coup, reprit William en s'adressant à l'enquêteur, je vous invite à mettre les voiles, vu que les histoires de "pédés" ça vous gave. Je vous indique pas la sortie ? Je vous cache pas qu'il y a un accès un peu plus safe que l'autre. J'ai testé, c'est vous dire. »

Il leur fallu à tous quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il parlait de la porte et des fenêtres de sa chambre. Le policier quitta les lieux sans un mot. Sitôt la porte refermée, comme si de rien n'était : « Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires d'Ulrich qui serait un gros pervers ? Il est aussi extraverti que mes chaussettes ! _Et encore !_ »

Ulrich, achevé, se cogna la tête contre le mur. William rit et s'excusa sans avoir l'air désolé.

« Bon allez, les gens, se détendit-il en se frottant les yeux, je vais rester avec mes vieux une bonne demie-heure pour vérifier l'étendue du lavage de cerveau. On se revoit tout à l'heure, promis ?

\- Promis ! »

Son regard était clair. Il avait besoin de revoir ses parents, mais il avait aussi besoin de réponses. Le bref regard qu'il échangea avec Ulrich en témoigna.  
Alors qu'ils sortaient, ils voyaient les parents de William venir auprès de leur fils pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Et juste avant de quitter les lieux, ils entendirent :

« Mais au fait, vous étiez pas au Mexique, vous deux ?… »

* * *

EDIT: ma plus fidèle lectrice pour cette fic me faisait remarquer que le policier était affreusement caricatural (tout comme le médecin est proprement incompétent, il faut dire) et je me sens dans le devoir de préciser ma pensée ici: certes, le policier est un énorme con qu'on a du mal à concevoir, tout comme le médecin semble être un incapable (il aurait dû virer tout le monde ou leur dire de la fermer ou appeler des gros bras) seulement, pour avoir lu des témoignages de paye ta police et paye ton gynéco, j'ai revu à la baisse l'irréprochabilité des personnes disposant d'un diplôme.

De manière générale étant petite j'idéalisait les adultes qui me semblaient être les fins rouages de grandes machines: précis, réguliers, en un mot professionnels... eh bien non. Ce sont des humains. Et parfois même les plus cons décrochent des postes à responsabilité.  
On a bien eu des profs et mêmes des directeurs de petites écoles qui se sont avérés pédophiles. Y'a bien des gens qui font partie des forces de l'ordre qui ont l'air d'avoir un pête au casque. Bref. 'Me suis accordé un écart. Mais franchement ça fait moche. Je me dis que ça me fait une expérience dans l'écriture. Je pourrais éventuellement refaire des énormes abrutis de cet acabit mais ils ne seront pas insérés de la même façon.  
Bisou.


	6. Rétablissement

Haha ! Bonjour les gens, et merci à Jo et hensopelo pour leurs reviews !

En passant, réponse à Jo (vu que t'es un guest) merci, moi aussi j'ai aimé ce chapitre de révélation, même si compte tenu des consignes que j'aurais dû suivre, William n'aurait pas dû prendre une place si importante (c'est du deus ex machina à ce niveau) mais bon c'était marrant alors voilà. Surtout que cette fic étant une fic-miroir de l'autre, j'avais envie que les parents de William soient d'abord l'obstacle qu'ont été les Stern, avant de retourner leur veste et montrer à quel point ils sont comme le jour et la nuit ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai donné le ton au premier chapitre; Effet Miroir ! C'aurait pu être le titre de la fic d'ailleurs !

Bref ! en avant pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Le prochain chapitre posté servira de fourre-tout (c'est pas un épilogue) pour plus de détails rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rétablissement

Les adolescents ressortirent de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte, encore troublés. Ulrich alla s'adosser au mur pour faire bonne mesure et ne pas montrer que ses jambes le lâchaient. Odd se colla très indiscrètement à la porte pour tenter de déceler ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Odd, c'est pas très correct, fit savoir Yumi.

\- Ouiii, je sais… mais c'est _tellement_ les parents que j'aurais voulu avoir ! Z'avez vu comment ils se prennent la tête ?! »

Tous le fixèrent sans rien dire avant d'abandonner pour la plupart. Odd était cinglé. Mais Ulrich songeait qu'il était plutôt d'accord. Il préférait ce genre de parents… Le genre qui au moins, écoute ce que leur gosse leur dit.

Ils se raidirent en entendant la voix de William s'exclamer à travers la porte : « Mais papa je m'en _fous_ que t'aies pas de petits enfants, ça c'est _moi_ que ça regarde bon sang ! »

Odd s'étouffa de rire.

« Nan mais j'avoue, ça doit être assez marrant, admit Yumi.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont continuer de nous détester ? songea Aelita.

\- Oh, ça m'étonnerai que William leur donne la permission ! gloussa Odd. Ha, elle va être super, ta belle-famille ! sourit-il en regardant Ulrich.

\- _Odd !_ » s'indignèrent les filles en le foudroyant du regard, sauf Ulrich qui lui essaya de le tuer des yeux et Jérémie qui détournait la tête, embarrassé.

Les filles changèrent de sujet et aidèrent à un semblant de conversation pour tuer le temps pour qu'enfin, quelques longues minutes plus tard, les parents de William ne sortent avec l'assistant, le docteur semblant rester à l'intérieur quelques minutes de plus.

« Oui, il a très bien fait son réveil de coma, assura le jeune homme en blouse. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles mais il faut le réhabituer en douceur. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il n'a pas mangé donc son système digestif doit reprendre doucement ses habitudes. Pareil au niveau musculaire, pas d'exercice physique bien sûr. Mais il pourra reprendre très vite l'école… ah, les… gens ! Eh bien tout va pour le mieux, juste que votre ami s'est à nouveau assoupi, il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre un peu plus tard pour lui rendre visite…. »

Sentant la gène entre les deux partis, il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air enjoué : « Bon, autant mettre les choses à plat ! Depuis cet accident qui a mis William dans le coma, vous vous êtes tous mis de sales idées en tête qui ont pris des proportions hallucinantes, alors tenez-vous en au seul élément concret que vous avez en commun ; vous étiez tous morts d'inquiétude. Alors soyez raisonnables et réglez ça calmement. Vous me semblez tous êtres pleins de bon sens. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois retourner travailler. »

Ils saluèrent l'interne et le silence gênant retomba. Les parents de William les regardaient avec un embarras manifeste mais les plus jeunes ne valaient guère mieux.  
Ce furent les parents qui déverrouillèrent la situation les premier, baissant la tête et présentant des excuses pas si maladroites.

« Vous savez, on n'aura jamais qu'un fils et comme tout parent égoïste qui se respecte, on voudrait le voir partir après nous... »

Ils rirent tous spontanément malgré le côté noir de la déclaration. Après tout il y avait du vrai.

« Bon ben moi c'que j'en dis, déclara Odd tranquillement, c'est qu'il y a un petit bistro sympa juste en face, proposa-t-il en sauvant absolument sereinement l'ambiance. Et pour couronner le tout, pour ceux qui ont oublié leur argent de poche, j'ai un carnet complet de tickets resto !…

\- Ben c'est génial, toi qui me dois dans les cinquante balles… » lui rappela Ulrich.

Ils partirent plus détendus, les parents lançant les jeunes dans la conversation, leur demandant leurs noms, comment ça se passait (vraiment) à Kadic, et apprirent donc enfin à les connaître.

Les discussions s'étaient tranquillement étalées au bistro, ce qui permit à un moment à Dunbar père de parler plus ou moins seul-à-seul avec Ulrich, s'excusant de la façon dont il l'avait traité lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – provoquant les mêmes balbutiements d'excuses de la part d'Ulrich qui se savait être parti au quart de tour – et de le remercier aussi du fond du cœur d'avoir été là pour son fils lorsque lui-même avait été trop loin – c'en fut trop même pour les balbutiements alors Ulrich détourna les yeux en maugréant que ce n'était rien et qu'il préférait qu'ils parlassent d'autre chose, tout en descendant son verre d'une traite.

.o0o0o0o.

« Et vous dites que vous n'avez pas vu son visage ? répéta le policier.

\- C'est déjà un miracle que je me souvienne à peu près de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, alors…

\- Bon, pour ce qu'il y a dans le quartier, c'est sûrement un de ces bougnoules qui voulait revendre du matériel informatique volé... »

William, qui avait pris sur lui jusque-là, rétorqua froidement : « Il était blanc. »

C'était à la fois un mensonge et une vérité. Un mensonge car il n'avait aucune idée de la prétendue identité qu'était supposée avoir son agresseur, même s'il avait vu son apparence, car de toute façon la personne qui l'avait attaqué n'avait pas d'existence civile, et c'était une vérité car le spectre avait pris la forme d'une personne de race blanche à ce moment-là. Mais William le disait uniquement pour faire fermer sa bouche à cet insupportable crétin. Même le jeune collègue semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise de devoir travailler avec son supérieur.

« Ah bon ?… fit celui-ci. Tiens, pourtant vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir vu son visage... » susurra l'homme en uniforme.

"Merde", songea William. Il aurait vraiment dû trouver un moment pour s'accorder avec les autres mais ce flic les avait devancés. Il garda un visage impassible avant de trouver une parade et de répliquer sur le même ton glacial :

« Non, j'ai pas vu son visage. J'ai vu ses mains. Quand il me les a mises dans la tronche et dans le ventre. Connard. »

Un silence retomba dans la pièce, le médecin se gardant d'intervenir mais se tenant prêt à défendre son patient d'une expulsion bien sentie cette fois. William s'adressa au cadet des deux flics :

« Il en a fini avec ses questions, ou je peux demander à ce qu'on me change de fonctionnaire ? »

Tel une carpe hors de l'eau, le jeune n'osa rien répondre à côté de son supérieur qui prit à nouveau le large. William renifla : « Mouais c'est ça, je vais prendre un autre avocat… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

\- Ce n'est rien ! sourit le médecin, ravi d'être à nouveau seul avec son patient. Enfin, dommage qu'il y ai si peu d'éléments pour coincer l'énergumène qui vous a mis dans cet état.

\- Bah, tant pis, relativisa William. Je suis vivant et en un seul morceau, c'est déjà bien !

\- Ah, c'est bien d'être positif comme ça ! » le félicita-t-il, ignorant tout de Xana et du fait que la police n'était pas du tout à même de lui passer les menottes. Une fois les vérifications terminées, il laissa William et invita les jeunes à revenir, pour leur deuxième visite depuis que leur ami était conscient, le lendemain de son éveil.

« Pouh, c'est d'un chiant ! râla-t-il. Rassure-moi Ulrich, tu leur a dit quoi quand tu as parlé du spectre ?

\- Hein ?… Oh, rien, que j'avais pas vu assez bien, que c'était un adulte…

\- Impec'. J'ai juste ajouté qu'il était blanc.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Jérémie, inquisiteur.

\- Parce que je suis tombé sur le flic facho du commissariat du coin. Cherche pas. »

Les discussions s'étalèrent enfin sereinement sur leurs vies secrètes, rassurant enfin William sur le fait qu'il ne s'était quasiment rien passé d'important pendant son absence. Lui-même leur annonça qu'il retournait à l'école dès lundi.  
En fait, personne n'osa reparler de Xana. Personne n'en avait l'envie. William était à jour sur les dernières nouvelles, notamment sur Tyron et aucun des adolescents valides n'avait envie de reparler de l'incident. Seul Jérémie avait rapidement décrété qu'ils reverraient leur plan d'action, confirmant à tous l'évidence qu'ils s'étaient faite ; ils allaient repenser leur stratégie habituelle de repli vers l'usine... Les rares du groupe qui avaient pensé, au départ, enguirlander William sur son silence, en avaient perdu l'envie au fil des jours à attendre son réveil.  
Puis Odd se décida enfin à sortir la bouteille de champagne qu'il cachait depuis tout le trajet et fit sauter le bouchon. Il failli se faire prodigieusement engueuler mais la passivité de Jérémie et surtout l'enthousiasme de William et d'Aelita occupait tant d'espace que les deux rabats-joie abandonnèrent bien malgré eux.

Trois jours après son réveil, William retournait à Kadic en héros (?), depuis que Jim Moralès (celui qui le traitait donc en héros) avait été raconter à qui mieux-mieux que William avait défendu l'école et ses biens informatiques. Jim était vraisemblablement allé se renseigner auprès du commissariat et avait ensuite élaboré sa propre version. Les élèves avaient plus ou moins volontairement marché dedans et plus personne ne stressait à propos de ça. William avait engueulé les "crétins congénitaux" qui s'étaient amusés à répandre des rumeurs sur le groupe mais d'un autre côté il aurait promis à Christophe qu'ils se "feraient une bouffe un de ses quatre". Bref. Journée normale à Kadic.

Les Lyokô-guerriers avaient revu quelques fois les parents Dunbar, moins longtemps certes, mais réalisaient ainsi qu'ils pouvaient se montrer très amicaux quand William n'était pas dans le coma.

En attendant, les jeunes n'avaient toujours pas vu Ulrich et William prenant le temps d'une conversation. Peut-être que William avait eu trop à penser pour réellement imprimer qu'Ulrich avait eu un comportement inhabituel, peut-être aussi qu'Ulrich avait fait son choix et était le genre de personne préférant vivre avec une certaine distance, même de ses proches ?…

Bah. Pourri. Ils étaient tellement pas d'accord qu'ils réussirent même à mettre la mère de William dans le coup avant qu'elle ne reparte au Mexique avec son mari.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » constata son fils en essayant de rouvrir la porte à travers laquelle ses amis l'avaient poussé pour l'enfermer. « Je me suis déjà fait défenestrer, c'est pas pour me faire déporter ensuite ! »

Ulrich, enfermé avec lui, s'abstint de tout commentaire sur cette blague douteuse. Leurs amis avaient visiblement décidé de les enfermer seul-à-seul dans une salle de classe inutilisée, qu'ils avaient barricadée et agrémentée d'un sac de nourriture et de deux sacs de couchage, sur deux matelas gonflables (la maman de William ne déconnait pas avec le camping). Une voix familière se fit entendre de l'autre côté :

« Voilà, comme ça vous serez pas dérangés pour avoir une conversation tranquille, et vous aurez aucune excuse ! Bon, après on vous connaît, il vous faudra bien toute la nuit pour arriver à quelque chose, mais en attendant vous avez de quoi manger et dormir – on n'est pas des sauvages hein – allez bisous ! »

Et Aelita les planta là en emmenant les autres qui gloussaient avec elle (même Yumi, c'est dire).

« Ah ouais, donc ils sont sérieux ?

\- Mouais. Au moins ils ont pas lésiné sur la bouffe, nota platement Ulrich.

\- Fais-voir... »

Ils fouillèrent l'énorme sac de nourriture, se débarrassant sans vergogne du pense-bête "ne nous mangez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas discuté !" et y virent diverses choses comme des barres chocolatées, des gâteaux asiatiques et heureusement ;

« Ah, y'a quand même quat' ou cinq sandouiches (oui j'ai écrit ça). J'adore ma mère.

\- Elle a l'air plutôt cool, oui.

\- C'est clair. Mon père aussi, il est plutôt cool.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Tu veux que je te les prête ? sourit gentiment William, ayant eu l'occasion d'entendre parler des Stern.

\- Nah, je m'en sors, mais merci.

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire avec Odd qui veut tout le temps que mes vieux te servent de beaux-parents ? Y veut nous marier ?

\- Odd est juste con, grommela Ulrich, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué, railla William. Mais ça n'explique pas tout. Il arrêtait pas de te tanner avec ce genre de blagues dès qu'il pensait que j'avais le dos tourné…

\- Parce que Odd est chiant. C'est son genre.

\- Donc c'est juste Odd ?

\- C'est Odd tout craché. Je connais mon camarade de chambre, quand même.

\- …D'accord… » répondit simplement William avec un léger sourire, alors qu'ils continuaient de fouiller le sac de nourriture sans qu'Ulrich n'en lève une seule fois les yeux.

« Et passer minimum deux à cinq heures par jour à surveiller un comateux pendant trois semaines, ça, c'est encore Odd qui l'a inventé ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?! s'énerva Ulrich en se redressant.

\- Je sais pas, ironisa William en faisant de même, continuant de dépasser Ulrich en taille (ce qui avait le dont de l'exaspérer), peut-être parce nos amis viennent de nous enfermer entre quatre murs pour une durée d'environ douze heures avec ordre de nous expliquer ? »

("et peut-être même avec des capotes !" aurait bien voulu rajouter l'autrice) Ulrich se mordit la lèvre, soutenant son regard un moment avant de regarder ailleurs et de croiser les bras. William soupira de plus belle : « Et allez, Aelita avait raison, on va y passer la nuit…

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile ! » lui jeta-t-il à la figure.

William lui rendit un regard en coin. Si ça c'était pas un pas en avant… Même si Ulrich continuait de regarder obstinément ailleurs. William s'assit un peu sur une table :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_? » dit-il, rappelant confusément à Ulrich le jour où William lui avait conseillé d'être franc avec Yumi, sous peine de finir sur la touche. Ce jour particulièrement troublant et douloureux d'avoir entendu William lui crier dessus, tout en exhortant Ulrich à aller voir une autre – une autre que William – sans quoi de toute façon William s'éloignerait de lui avec cette fille.

« …Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu, appuya William.

\- Je comprend pas.

\- Le français ?

\- Très drôle. T'as mangé Odd ?

\- Nah, il se débattait trop. Réponds à la question.

\- Quelle question ?

\- …. tu veux la jouer comme ça ? » menaça William alors qu'il commençait à prendre la pleine mesure de la fatigue d'Ulrich, tout en perdant patience. « D'accord. Alors allons-y franco, histoire que tout soit clair et qu'on aille dormir.

\- Je t'en prie, lance-toi.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ulrich manqua de s'étouffer. « _Pardon ?!_

\- Désolé, je recommence. Est-ce que t'es gay ? »

William eu l'impression d'avoir assommé son pauvre ami qui le regardait avec effroi, mais… il n'avait pas spontanément crié non, pour l'heure. Il n'osait pas. Tout en sachant que ce serait alors bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. L'équivalent d'un aveu.  
Ulrich se détourna, appuyé à une table et les bras toujours croisés. Mais il ne se passa rien de plus. William ne faisait pas de bruit non plus.  
Au bout d'une éternité, Ulrich consentit à répondre :

« Oui. »

Et se focalisa de tout son être sur une parfaite immobilité.  
Silence.

« Ok. » répondit platement William, content d'avoir pu commencer quelque part. Pour autant, il n'était pas forcément beaucoup plus à l'aise. À vrai dire il avait terriblement chaud et ce n'était pas forcément dû au fait qu'il devait se reposer. Mais surtout, à la première question (qu'il était encore choqué d'avoir lancée) son cœur s'était mi à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il ne se calmait qu'un peu. Il regrettait aussi d'avoir dû changer de question, regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté, lui-même trop nerveux. Alors qu'il allait relancer une nouvelle question, il entendit Ulrich répondre, en serrant compulsivement ses mains autour de sa veste :

« Et toi ? »

… Et lui ? Ben… attends, Ulrich la savait, celle-là, non ? William n'avait pas sortit ses préférences devant tout le monde ?…

…

Il le savait. Il le savait très bien. Ce n'était pas la question.  
D'ailleurs ce n'était pas à la deuxième question qu'Ulrich avait répondu tout à l'heure.

De toute façon ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le pauvre n'en dormait plus depuis trois semaines.

 _Et toi ?_

William l'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ulrich. Cela ne dura qu'un court moment, William espérant le geste convenable pour ce qu'Ulrich avait enduré jusque-là, à l'attendre jour après jour, à supporter ses questions, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper plus : alors qu'il s'écartait doucement avec embarras, chaque fibre de son corps se mit à crier au danger suite à ce qu'il cru être une violente agression, avant qu'il ne rencontre le matelas. Grosso modo : sitôt qu'il avait cessé de toucher ses lèvres, Ulrich lui avait sauté dessus et, sans oublier de protéger la tête et le visage de William de ses bras, il lui avait fait l'équivalent d'une prise de judo pour l'étaler d'un coup sur le matelas et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
On n'en était peut-être pas loin.

« D'accord, sourit finalement William, le souffle court, lorsqu'Ulrich consentit à lui laisser un peu d'air : donc toi tu fais une prise à un ancien comateux ? J'adore. Moi qui croyais que t'étais épuisé ?...

\- Maintenant oui, clairement. Alors tais-toi et donne-moi dix heures. D'accord ? »

William l'accepta. Pour autant, ils passèrent un bon, voire de longs et bons moments à s'embrasser plutôt qu'à chercher la couverture tombée par terre.

« Rassure-moi, demanda William. Je suis vraiment réveillé, hein ?

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que tu serais capable d'imaginer quelque chose comme ça ? Avec tous les détails ? » répondit-il lui aussi tout bas.

William pesa l'argument et fit une moue appréciatrice. Ulrich, satisfait, et gonflé d'orgueil de se considérer comme au-delà de toute imagination, se redressa sur les coudes pour encadrer son visage de ses bras et embrassa encore son petit-ami (même s'il était grand), car oui, maintenant qu'il avait pu supporter tout ça, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser repartir. Ni Xana ni Tyron (ni même Sissi) ne sauraient lui faire lâcher prise. Ouais. Ulrich était ce genre de gars.

« Au fait j'y pense. Si je te revois essayer de combattre un spectre, je t'éclate. Vu ? »

William éclata de rire.

.o0o0o0o.

Une vive lumière brisa leur sommeil. Il leur fallu de longues secondes pour se rappeler où ils étaient et pour comprendre qu'Aelita – toujours accompagnée – s'amusait à ouvrir tous les rideaux.

« Saluuuut, les amoureux ! On s'amuse bien ?

\- Et ça dort déjà dans le même lit ! railla Odd. Ben alors, il vous plaisait pas l'autre matelas ?

\- Un deuxième matelas ?! scanda William. Mon vieux, je ne vois pas _du tout_ où tu veux en ven- _Touche pas au sac de bouffe !_ »

Odd arrêta aussitôt son geste, ahuri. Ulrich bâilla et répliqua à son tour : « Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler.

\- Touche _pas_ au _sac_ de _bouffe_ , répéta laconiquement William, l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Bon, fit Ulrich en s'asseyant péniblement, à part ça, si on pouvait éviter de raconter ça partout ? J'ai pas envie de voir ça dans le journal ni d'entendre mes parents décider de me changer d'école…

\- En effet ce serait dommage, vous avez _tellement_ bien commencé…

\- Odd, un jour, je vais te mettre tes chaussettes dans la bouche. »

Odd s'en ficha royalement puisqu'il tenta même de s'enfuir avec le sac de bouffe.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner, Ulrich se rapprocha discrètement de William pour lui expliquer que sa chambre ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié, l'autre étant à Odd, et qu'il serait donc aimable de la part de William de lui faire visiter la sienne, le soir-même. William mit un peu de temps à percuter vu son manque de sucre, mais Ulrich pu s'en assurer lorsqu'il le vit rougir sensiblement pour ensuite accepter sans poser de question ou lancer de vannes. Regardant son Ulrich à la dérobée comme s'il peinait à le reconnaître, lui et son sourire malsain et satisfait à la fois.

Et il se surprit à sourire à son tour. Ulrich… Stern… Cette simple pensée lui faisait du bien. La simple évocation de ce nom, le souvenir de ce visage, suffisaient à lui amener une chaleur au ventre. Oui, il pouvait sourire. Parce qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire.  
Il aurait pu tomber sur jus de pruneaux.

THE END

* * *

Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mes blagues de merde ! Et même pas la dernière ! VOILA !

Note : au moment où j'ai fait se demander à William s'il rêvait, je me suis mise à imaginer une suite où il se réveille effectivement à ce moment-là… Roh la là.  
Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'écrirais (trop compliqué), parce que j'ai eu une meilleure idée depuis. Faire avoir un rêve à William, dans son coma, rêve dont il ne se souvient pas (sinon je l'aurais mentionné !)  
Dans ce rêve, Kadic est une charmante et grande ville gouvernée par le Maire Delmas. La journaliste Millie et sa fidèle camerawoman Tamiya rêvent d'approcher le brillant Ulrich après son dernier match pour une interview exclusive (et plus si affinités ?) mais un imprévu de taille fera vite déchanter tout le monde…

Bref : cette fic est terminée mais dans le prochain chapitre, j'y écrirais par exemple les éventuelles réponses aux reviews de guests (donc il sera mis à jour à chaque review avec la plus récente en haut) et le nom de ladite fic, qui sera donc un Univers Alternatif, mais pour le kiff vous pourrez vous dire que ça se passe dans la tête d'un comateux qui s'ennuie de son petit brunet ;)

Merci à Jo, Zoom, Hensopelo et mon très cher poto Fluffy ! Les reviews c'est bien, donc vous êtes des gens bien !

À la prochaine fic Code Lyoko !


	7. Réponses aux Guests et autres bonus

_*****  
REPONSES AUX GUESTS, NEWS ET AUTRES**_

 _ **où je réponds aux gens, je blablate sur la construction de cette fic, et où je parle de la "suite" (à la toute fin de cette page)**_

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

* * *

Chalut, pour l'instant pas de review à commenter puisque j'ai déjà répondu aux anciennes dans les chapitres eux-mêmes. Sinon les réponses aux reviews seront classées pour que les nouvelles soient toujours en premier ! histoire que vous les retrouviez facilement si y'en a beaucoup (on a le droit de rêver !)

* * *

 **NOTES D'ECRITURE**

* * *

Ici je recase pépère des réflexions sur ma p'tite fic - ça fait toujours plaisir (à moi) - et si ça peut aider des gens c'est tout benef'. Tout d'abord, je rappelle l'idée principale: la fic de Nemunas, Le Repos du Guerrier (RG), toujours sur ffnet, est la fanfiction qui a inspiré Le Fardeau du Guerrier (FG) c'est une fanfic qui devrait être lue avant la mienne même si malheureusement j'ai l'impression que les gens n'en font qu'à leur tête XP  
Dans cette fanfic, on y découvre un Ulrich qui tombe malade et finit dans le coma après une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, due à ses vertiges. William le trouve et appelle les secours, passant par ailleurs aussitôt en mode stressé (comme notre Ulrich de FG, finalement) cette fanfic ne nous change pas forcément des sentiers battus mais la rédaction propre est toujours un atout majeur ! Alors quand on commence à lire cette fic, on la bouffe d'une traite !

C'est aussi agréable de ne pas voir une fic où Ulrich et William s'engueulent, comme d'habitude - forcément qu'ici c'est différent, ils sont le sujet, certes - mais pour moi tous les prétextes sont bons pour revoir leur relation. Soit ça change radicalement, soit ça empire d'un coup et je vous cache pas que j'ai une préférence pour le grand dadais aux cheveux noirs. Mais bon. Si je peux faire d'Ulrich un "gentil garçon" (ou autre chose que ce couillon que je vois des fois) je me gène pas !

Du reste, les personnages sont bien traités et le rythme est bien choisi, aussi si vous n'avez toujours pas lu sa fic, faites-le bordel.

Si on compare à la mienne, le seul souci qu'il peut y avoir c'est que j'ai toujours tendance à en faire trop. J'ai fait de mon mieux car ça ne devait pas être une "amélioration", une "version rallongée", mais juste une fanfiction-miroir, pour ne pas entendre des gens dire "ouais mais la tienne c'est mieux" ben bien sûr que non, c'est trop facile de toute façon de faire mieux que quelqu'un quand on rédige après lui et que le travail est prémâché ! Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rajouter des détails par-ci par là.

Venons-en au dernier point que j'aborderai pour l'instant: l'effet miroir. Ce n'était pas juste une blague faite au premier chapitre, comme quoi j'ai profité de l'occasion pour souligner à quel point on était à l'opposé d'un des épisodes de CLE. C'est CETTE FIC qui est un miroir de l'ancienne. Les rôles sont totalement inversés entre Ulrich et William, Aelita aurait dû être celle qui se fâche (ça fait raccord avec celle de CLE !) mais c'est Yumi qui est restée puisque ça aurait été un peu plus difficile à mener ensuite; après quoi les doutes dans leur conversation sont inversés: c'est d'abord Ulrich leur sujet de conversation, puis William est évoqué par Yumi qui avait des doutes sur lui. Et enfin, le clou du pestacle; les parents de William. Qui n'a pas ragé devant les parents Stern ? A mon sens, l'écriture des parents Stern par Nemunas est une perle ! Ils sont détestables à souhait et c'est quelque chose que je vais toujours galérer à mettre en oeuvre (qui a trouvé que les Dunbar-Rageux étaient en carton ?) qui n'a pas été amer de voir qu'ils s'en sortaient sans châtiment ?

Il était prévu dès le départ que les parents Dunbar seraient d'abord rageux, pour pimenter l'action, puis redeviendraient doux comme des agneaux, pour participer énormément à l'effet-miroir. Les Dunbar sont aussi doux et ouverts d'esprit que les Stern sont fermés et froids. Ils devaient littéralement être comme le jour et la nuit. Pour ce qui est du fait que j'ai décrété que William était bisexuel, d'ailleurs, on n'avait rien de tout ça avec Ulrich mais bon à partir du moment où les deux garçons ont flashé l'un sur l'autre, on a le droit de le supposer en fait. Je suppose aussi que je peux classer ça comme effet miroir: William qui s'annonce sans aucune pression devant une dizaine de personnes alors qu'Ulrich serait beaucoup plus dans l'optique "garder le secret et tuer les témoins si nécessaire".

Je ferais une petite analyse chapitre par chapitre, mais plus tard ! Cette page sera simplement mise à jour au fur et à mesure ! :D

* * *

 **NEWS**  
 **(avec dates pour vous faciliter la tâche, et donc zapper si y'a rien de nouveau)**

* * *

*22/11/2017* alors forcément, avec les autres fics et la fac, ça n'avance pas vraiment cette histoire ! Quoique, finalement, car il est fort possible que cette idée de fanfic soit utilisée de façon un peu plus particulière que prévu. Il se trouve que j'ai de côté une petite collection d'OS (qui sont finalement des fanfics vu la longueur honorable) qui fonctionnent sur un principe simple, sympa, et pourtant très gourmand en énergie, mais dont les produits pourraient être forts intéressant, voire géniaux (non mais c'est pas de la mégalomanie !) Or, comme ça nécessite un certain nombre d'idées originales par OS, il est possible que le projet énoncé ci-contre (la pseudo-suite de la fanfic Fardeau d'un Guerrier) soit en fait utilisé pour s'intégrer à cette collection. Donc vous serez libre d'imaginer que ça se passe dans le coma de William, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, mais ce ne sera plus énoncé.  
Tout ça pour dire que l'idée n'est pas abandonnée mais qu'elle s'est un peu reconvertie ! D'ailleurs il n'est pas impossible que le pairing William-Ulrich ne soit pas mis autant en avant que vous l'auriez préféré, pour une raison simple: dans cet ordre d'idée, dans cette reconversion, ça implique qu'ils ne sont pas les personnages principaux. Maaaaiiis il devrait y avoir de quoi vous amuser (faut pas déconner non plus)

*16/06/2017* Alors ça, c'est la minuscule rubrique pour vous tenir au courant de l'autre fic - quelle autre fic ? - celle qui raconte le rêve qu'aurait fait William pendant son coma - quel rêve ? - celui où il rêve qu'il mène une autre vie et qu'il va pécho Ulrich, pardi !

Vous n'aurez aucun autre moyen d'être tenu au courant de sa publication que de folower mon profil, à priori, mais si vous voulez être prévenu lorsque je lancerai cette fic - et cette fic uniquement, parce que vous êtes un guest - voilà ce que je peux vous proposer: vous m'envoyez une adresse mail par review ou mp (en écrivant avec des espaces entre chaque nom, chaque point et l'arobase, sinon ffnet la fera sauter) Je regrouperai les adresses dans un petit fichier note et au jour J, quand je publierai le premier chapitre, j'enverrais un mail groupé à tout le monde. Wala. J'ai tout prévu.

Cette fic n'a pas de nom pour l'instant, son scénario global est déterminé mais les détails sont flous et il y a encore quelques trous, d'où le fait que c'est... pas encore prêt, quoi XD elle ne sera pas trop longue à priori mais pourrait facilement dépasser RG ou FG, et pour ceux qui veulent connaître le pitch; le voici:

 _La ville de Kadic est une cité charmante, moderne et bien peuplée, dirigée par l'intègre Maire J.P. Delmas, et dotée de quelques universités et entreprises qui la mettent en valeur. Mais sans parler de ses quelques célébrités, Kadic a une chose qui la met en valeur, surtout en cette période sportive: son équipe de football. Et plus particulièrement son joueur vedette, Ulrich Stern, dont le nombre de but n'a d'égale que les emmerdes qu'il va se payer à la fin de son prochain match. Heureusement, un officier de police lui filera un sérieux coup de main pour ne pas finir en pâtée pour chien, et ses amis pourraient se révéler d'une grande aide, mais que peuvent les forces de l'ordre quand on doute de soi, que son père est un obsessionnel, et qu'on lui veut du mal pour d'obscures raisons ?_

Ce sera sympa, peut-être pas juste bon enfant, surtout que j'ai prévu un rating M (ou T), mais par exemple, si vous voulez imaginer dans vos têtes que les persos ont toujours des bouilles d'enfant (après tout ça se passe dans un rêve !) vous pouvez ! C'est en ça que c'est "tout simple", je pense; je n'ai pas à coller fidèlement à la réalité. Certes il y aura une enquête policière mais rien de trop polar, je pense. La fic sera moitié "Kyaaaah mais embrassez-vous bordel", et moitié "Kyaaaah encore un personnage connu sous sa forme d'adulte ! Trop cool !"  
Et les vrais adultes seront juste un peu plus vieux. Vous les imaginez comme ça vous chante.


End file.
